


Who am I?

by Bridghid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming of Age, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridghid/pseuds/Bridghid
Summary: Alec moves to attend school, and ends up moving into an apartment building, with none other than Magnus Bane as his neighbour. Hilarity ensues as Alec and Magnus get to know each other, Alec finally discovers who he is, and what he wants in life.





	1. Moving Away From Home Sounds Like More Fun Than It Really Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing! Not the characters, books, or any music mentioned within this fic.
> 
> Any comments would be wonderful! This is a WIP, and I hope it turns out as good on the screen as it does in my head.

Moving was exhausting. After 2 days in a car with Izzy, and Jace, then running around for 3 days searching for an apartment, and then furnishing the apartment, Alec couldn’t wait to sit down. His parents had called every couple hours, to make sure he was settling in, but he could hear the strain in their voices. They were already planning his flight home for Thanksgiving. When he had initially told his parents that he wanted to attend school in another city, they had pushed back so hard he had thought they intended to pull out of their promise to pay in full for all his school. But barely.

Luckily, Alec was able to convince them that there was no better criminal justice program anywhere close, and if he wanted to follow his dream of working in the police service, this was the way to do it. The small community college might have had some applicable courses, but he would have to transfer out anyway after a year after two years to finish. May as well make the move now.

But his other major reason for moving away from home, hit closer to his heart and soul. How could he truly discover who he was and what he liked when he lived in St. Christopher, Louisiana. The town where there were probably more bibles than people. Not that he didn’t love his home, Alec just wasn’t sure he really fit. Not like everyone else did.

Alec couldn’t believe how nice his apartment had turned out. Izzy and Jace had just left to head back home, and he was enjoying the peace a quiet for once. He was also happy to unpack his clothing without smart comments. Knowing Izzy, his sister would probably have thrown out every piece of clothing he owned and dragged him shopping again before he could even blink.

Alec put on his cleaning playlist, starting with Fire by Barns Country, before opening another box. His closet was huge, and he barely had any clothing to hang in it. Pulling his favourite sweater from the bottom, Alec pulled at the small hole in the shoulder. He laughed, because he knew exactly what Izzy would be telling him right now. The sweater had 5 holes, and was now a dark grey instead of black, but it was the most comforting sweater. His favourite thing to do at home was sit by the campfire in his favourite sweater, reading a book until he could no longer make out the words. Hence the holes, flying embers certainly took their tole. Granted, the only reason Izzy had allowed him to pack the sweater in the first place was because he promised never to wear the sweater outside of the apartment under penalty of death.

His sister loved him too much to kill him, who was she kidding. Well, at least he hoped so. It was his favourite sweater, and he liked wearing it everywhere. Sitting down on the bed, surrounded by boxes in various states of unpacking, Alec suddenly felt a rush of home sickness. He could feel his siblings’ presence still in the apartment, but he missed their physical energy. 

He could see Izzy in the furnishings and the throw pillows for the couch that “You can’t not have them, they bring out the wall colour perfectly” – whatever that meant. Her second favourite phrase on the weekend of furniture shopping was “Not everything is black or grey Alec, other colours exist.” At least he had stopped her from getting the hot fuchsia towels, those he had vetoed right away. His colour scheme remained blues and greens, but none of the colours were loud. It was the perfect blank canvas he wanted.

Moving into the kitchen, Alec noticed Jace had already managed to put everything away in the kitchen before he left. Alec smiled at how obsessive his brother always did things, each drawer was so precisely organized. He might not be as neat as Jace, but he shouldn’t mess up his apartment too badly before they came back to visit. At least, not until exams came rolling around – then all bets were off.

Opening the fridge to pull out some salad for dinner, Alec saw a note resting against the clear container of spinach with his name on it. Spreading the letter out on the counter, he saw Izzy’s neat scrawl.

-

Big Brother,

Knowing you, you’ve wandered the apartment a few times, finished unpacking in the peace and quiet you claim to love, even though we all know you miss us terribly. Comes from having siblings as great as us – you’re welcome.

We are so proud of you! We know how hard it was to leave home, on a new adventure, and not have us there with you. But you are our smart big brother, and we can’t wait to see you blossom and grow like you’ve been longing to. Besides, you have to get New York ready for us for when we join you next year. The city won’t be big enough for all of us!

You may be a small-town boy in a big city now, but you have to promise us that you won’t just sit at home and study all the time. There’s more to life than a good grade on a test (Max would be glaring at me as I write that), but it’s true. There is more to life than you’ve ever seen in the old-fashioned church town we call home.

Now don’t get defensive. We all love home. But there is more to life than in the books you are always reading. Stop living the life of your characters and start living for yourself. There is no greater gift you can ever give yourself.

As always, lots of love,

Izzy & Jace

-

Alec ran his hand over the letter. You truly couldn’t beat his family. And boy, did that letter make his heart squeeze in longing for their company.

It was going to be a very long year.


	2. Cue The Beat Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally gets to learn about his new neighbour Magnus, and he's not that pleased. Who parties on a Wednesday night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing, once again.
> 
> All feedback is loved!

Classes were hectic. Alec could see what people meant when they said that university was nothing like high school. Even his advanced placement classes didn’t truly prepare him for the enormity of juggling 5 courses, and their subsequent assigned reading, quizzes, and papers. He had classes from 8 in the morning until 4 at night, then came home and finished all the readings and assignments he could.

Then he would eat dinner, and call home. His parents missed him and missed his calming influence over the entire household. Apparently in 2 weeks, both Izzy and Jace had gotten into a few scrapes, and were both grounded for staying out far too late on the weekend at a party one of their friends had thrown. Alec used to always be the one to drag them home before curfew.

When their parents finally let Izzy and Jace on to the phone, Alec had to laugh. Both sounded sullen, and according to Izzy, “we’re going to miss the best party of the year on Friday if Mom and Dad don’t let up on this grounded nonsense. Which is totally unfair! It’s not like we were out that late!” When Alec pointed out that 2 in the morning was pretty late by most people’s standards, Alec was in the doghouse just like their parents.

And that was his life. Busy with school, peaceful and quiet apartment, with no major disturbances. 

Until tonight.

The night he was working on a major paper due friday morning, and he was trying to finish editing his resources into the stupid APA format that his professor loved. Dr. Handrich LOVED the format so much, he had spent the entire 3-hour first class after going through the syllabus, reviewing APA format, and what he expected. Basically – get it perfect, or accept at the very highest, a C. And like hell Alec would take a C because he got a few commas put in the wrong spot.

But mother of mercy, his neighbour on the side of his bedroom wall that he hadn’t met yet was really trying his patience tonight. The base music started around 9 pm and had been reverberating for the past 3 hours. Alec had tried ear plugs, noise cancelling headphones, and now that he was trying to sleep, his pillow, but he could feel the vibration in his chest, for fucks sake. 

Giving into frustration, Alec banged the flat of his hand against the wall above his head, but he doubted anyone would be able to hear it next door. After another 20 minutes, and the internal debate of grabbing a bungee cord to wrap his pillow securely around his head (which he decided would be a bad idea, since breathing is actually important), the music shut off.

The sudden silence was deafening, and Alec was suddenly wide awake again. Getting up, Alec threw on a pair of sweats and a sweater, grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, and headed towards his balcony. As he stepped out, he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, of his noisy neighbour heading back into the apartment. Alec curbed the sudden desire to throw his glass at his neighbours’ balcony door, to tell them to quit with late night music – but decided that probably wasn’t the best way to meet them.

Sitting on the chair, Alec gazed up at the stars. It was a cool evening, and the fresh air felt amazing. He hadn’t spent much time on the balcony yet, and he couldn’t see too much since it was dark. But it would probably be a decent spot to get some fresh air and read when he had time.

-

Peeling his gritty eyes open, Alec rolled out of bed and smacked his alarm harder than he probably needed to. But damn he was tired. Between his neighbours blasting music until almost 1 am, then sitting on the balcony until 3, he really didn’t want to get out of bed. Note to self, Alec thought, 3 hours of sleep was NOT enough. 

Alec dragged his way through his morning routine, and everything was going somewhat smoothly until he realized that he was out of coffee. Which is about when the swearing started. Of all the days to run out of coffee, this morning would be it. 

Tossing his notebooks and computer into is bag, Alec grabbed his keys, and marched his way out the door. He couldn’t help but glare at the apartment next door.

The door was covered in streamers. And ribbons. And balloons. And glitter confetti spread from the door all the way down the hall to the elevator. Well that at least explained the music. Corner apartment person had a party. Hopefully it was a one time deal. Because seriously – who parties on a Wednesday?

-

Luckily, the coffee shop on the main floor of the building had no line up, so Alec walked right up to the girl at the counter.

“Hi, welcome to Cherry Hill Coffee. What can I get for you?” The girl asked, smiling widely.

Alec blinked for a second, before his brain caught up with the amount of energy that was just hurled at him. “What do you have that’s got a lot of caffeine in it?”

“Uh oh, late night?” The girl smiled at him again. “I would recommend the Café Mocha with an extra shot of espresso if you really need a kick this morning.”

“Sure. I’m usually a straight coffee kind of person, but let’s go with that.”

“Name?”

“Alec.”

“Hi Alec, I’m Maia. You must be new to the building.”

Alec stood awkwardly to the side, mentally arguing with himself. On the one hand, Maia seemed really nice, but on the other, Alec really hated having to talk to someone first thing in the morning without having had coffee. Alec sighed, “Yeah. I moved in a couple weeks ago to go to university here. Usually I make my own coffee, but I ran out.”

Maia laughed, and passed his coffee over the bar. “So that’s why you look so down in the dumps today.”

After taking the first sip (which honestly burned his tongue a little), Alec felt his brain come back online. “Partly. Someone decided last night was a good night to throw a party, so I was up way too late listening to the ridiculous base music.”

“Ah, you must be right next to Magnus. He throws the absolute best parties. He just got back from his trip last night, so he threw together a mini-party to say he’s home again.”

“Seriously? That was mini? There’s glitter all down the hallway! He blasted music until 1 am!”

“For him it was. But don’t worry. He usually saves the big blow outs for Friday and Saturday night. I’m sure you’ll get an invite slipped under your door today.”

“Great. I’m off Maia, it was nice to meet you. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Bye Alec. Try not to fall asleep in class!”

Alec cursed his luck about his neighbour Magnus. At least now he had a name to curse at all day. Doesn’t it just figure that he person right beside him on the bedroom wall side, would be the host of party central. 

Pushing through the door out of the main building, Alec heard someone behind him asking him to hold the door. All Alec could see was two hands, covered in rings, carrying two boxes stacked on top of each other to a waiting cab, calling a muffled “thank you” behind him. Now Alec was no fashion expert, but a man wasn’t supposed to wear that many rings, or bright yellow pants – was he?

“You’re welcome!” Alec shouted after him.

Shaking his head, Alec slipped his sunglasses on, and started the walk to campus. It was going to be a very long day. And lunch time was probably going to have to be a nap in the library. The only plus would be that since it was Thursday, he could probably finish his paper in peace.

Today was going to be long. And it was going to suck.


	3. This Is Why I Don't Socialize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a party invitation, and struggles with the idea of attending a party hosted by someone who appears to love glitter as much as Magnus does. When he finally gets there, things don't go quite as planned in his meeting of Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer applies.
> 
> The conversation bit with Izzy on the phone feels a little stilted, so I may rework it at some point. What do you guys think? Feedback would be loved!

Friday is a beautiful thing, Alec thought. Class just finished for the afternoon, and after his quick stop by the school library, he was on his way home. Alec had been very happy for the silence in the apartment last night, and had finished the last of his corrections, and just submitted his paper to Dr. Handrich a couple hours before deadline this morning. 

The night was his to do with as he willed. He had no studying he needed to do, had no papers, and the readings he would get done tomorrow and Sunday. He had plans to get together with a classmate, Sebastian, on Sunday morning at the library, to go over material for the week, but he could easily prep for that tomorrow.

Alec figured he would sit on the balcony with a book, maybe watch the sunset, and basically reward himself for surviving through the last few weeks on his own with no parental supervision.

At least that was the plan. Until he saw the envelope shoved under his door, and glitter in the hallway again. Letting himself in, Alec saw the front of the envelope and glared.

“Glitter on the front of the invitation too? Really?” Alec mumbled to himself.

Opening the card didn’t make it any better. Before he knew what was happening, all the glitter that had been shoved inside, poured out onto his feet and entry hall carpet. “You have got to be kidding me.” Alec took a few deep breaths before he marched next door and decked his neighbour. He was pretty sure physical assault would get him booted from his program faster than a speeding bullet.

Pulling the invitation out, another volley of glitter came flying at him. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he had to send out his clothes and shoes to get professionally cleaned at this point. His carpet – was screwed. Goodbye damage deposit, it was nice knowing you.

-

ATTENTION LUCKY NEW NEIGHBOUR!

It was made known to me, that you are my new neighbour. I would have invited you to my little shindig on Wednesday if I had known about you earlier. My little birdie didn’t give me the scoop until this morning.

I was sad to hear that your predecessor Andre moved out before I got back from my little trip, as that man was the absolute best at mixing cocktails. Tell me, new friend, can YOU mix a good cocktail?

Whether you can or not, come on by this evening. The party starts at 9 pm, and the whole building will be there at some point. This will be a good chance for you to meet all of us!

Be there or be square Ducky!

Magnus Bane, The High Warlock of Brooklyn

-

"High Warlock of Brooklyn? What the hell?" Alec mumbled to himself. Pulling out his phone, Alec quickly took a picture of the card and glitter all over his floor and sent it to Izzy. She would know how to handle someone who he hadn’t even met yet, who was driving him crazy, and who had a fetish for glitter.

‘Hahaha,’ she wrote. ‘Didn’t take you for a glitter man, you should have let me get the fuchsia towels in that case – they would go better.’

With only a slight twitch to one eye, Alec furiously typed out his next message. ‘It’s my neighbour. He’s insane - he calls himself the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had a party on Wednesday, and he’s having one tonight, and expects me to come. How the hell do I avoid this?’

Alec picked up when Izzy called him. “What?”

“You can’t NOT go to this party. This is going to be the first fun thing you’ve done in the past month.”

“I’ve had fun. I wanted a quiet night tonight, and now Glitter Central is wanting another party. He just had one!”

“Alec, some people like to party. Jace and I are going to Luke’s party tonight at the farm, it’s a normal thing to do.”

“There is nothing normal about this amount of glitter. Like, he needs a psych eval.” Looking down at his feet once again, Alec growled, “I didn’t even know you could buy this much glitter.”

“Is your problem the glitter or the party?”

“Both! I’m fucking covered in glitter! This week has been busy enough. I wanted to have a quiet dinner, read a book, and go to bed without listening to fucking dance music all night.”

“What time does it start?”

“It says 9, and that the whole building is invited. Angel knows when it ends. The music finally shut off around 1 am last time.”

“Why don’t you go over for a little bit around 10? Meet some people, have a few laughs, then go back to your book after.”

“I go to bed at 10 Izzy. And I already met new people. Maia works at the coffee shop downstairs, and lives in the building, and is way too happy for her own fucking good. And I’ve met tons of people in my classes, thank you very much.”

Izzy sighed, her brother’s penchant for not wanting to meet new people was rearing its ugly head. And here she thought moving away would bring her brother out of his shell.

“It won’t kill you to go.”

“Statistically one of them could be an axe murderer. On average, you walk by 16 murderers in your lifetime, maybe one lives in the building.”

“Alec. I love you, but go to the damn party. I dare you to spend 30 minutes there.”

“You can’t dare me to go to a party. That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Either you go, or we tell everyone in town you got arrested for running naked down the university hallway and thrown out of your program.” Jace yelled from the background.

“Tell him that’s called public indecency, and no one would believe it.” Alec told his laughing sister.

“What are we going to do with you?” Izzy sighed. “You have to meet your neighbour sometime. But it’s up to you big brother, but I speak for me and Jace here, when I say we hope you go. And if you go, don’t wear that stupid sweater. Wear something else, or I burn the sweater.”

“I’m not going, so leave my sweater out of this.”

-

Hours later, Alec had no idea what to do with himself any more. His quiet dinner and book plan was all up in smoke. The invitation sitting on his counter kept drawing his eye, and he the music had started 20 minutes ago. Before he knew it, Alec was calling Izzy back before he could change his mind.

“What do I wear?” He asked gruffly, and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear to save his hearing. “Stop screaming, or I’m going to change my mind.”

“You’re not allowed! You have to go now.” Izzy told him. “Wear the black jeans, your boots, and a long sleeve shirt, either blue or black.”

“Why a long sleeve? Won’t that be hot? I’m not going outside, I’m going right next door.”

“Just do it. It’ll show off your muscles, which will help you get a date.”

Shaking his head at her, Alec dug into his dresser looking for a long sleeve shirt. “I don't need or want a date Izzy. And I only have black. No blue.”

Izzy sighed. “Pity. Blue would bring out your eyes. Does it have holes?”

Turning the shirt over in his hands, Alec took a quick look. “No........” 

“Frayed cuffs?”

“Izzy!”

“What? Your wardrobe sucks. You have no sense of style.”

“And you have too much.” 

“I know,” Izzy giggled. “Ok, it’s 9:30, so you have time to get ready and head over around 10.”

“Uh huh.”

“Spend at least 30 minutes there, so you don’t seem rude.”

“Right.”

“And give these people a chance. Who knows, you might like them.”

He rolled his eyes. “Ok Izzy. I got it.”

“Alec?”

Hearing her worried tone, made him squirm a little. There was no guilt trip like a little sister guilt trip. “Yeah?”

“Please have fun?”

“I’ll try. Bye Izzy.”

-

Alec swallowed the bile that kept wanting to rise up. He was showered, shaved, dressed, and had been staring at his apartment door willing himself to head over. He could hear the music playing, and the traffic in the hall, so he knew he wouldn’t be the only one there. 

And yet he was nervous. He wasn’t socially awkward per se, he just didn’t like being in a room full of people and knowing no one. That was his sibling’s area of expertise. Honestly, Alec envied them, and their ability to make their way into any social situation, find their niche, and be comfortable. They were like magnets, drawing people to them wherever they went.

Alec missed out on that particular gene.

Feeling his pocket vibrate, Alec pulled out his phone.

‘Stop stressing and get over there already.’ Jace wrote.

Laughing at how well they knew him, Alec put his phone away and marched out the door. If he didn’t he’d never hear the end of it.

Stepping out into the hallway, and down to the corner, Alec could feel the music beating more heavily, thanked the builder for the amount of insulation that must be between apartments for somewhat dampening the noise, and followed the trail of glitter to the door.

The knock was quickly answered (much to his bitter disappointment – how did anyone hear a knock with the music playing so loud?) and he was waved into the apartment.

“Magnus Bane?” Alec asked the brown-haired boy, but seriously doubting it was him. This guy dressed way to normally for someone with a glitter fetish.

“No, I’m Simon,” the boy said. “Magus is back there somewhere.”

Alec thanked him, and slid past. Smiling awkwardly at the people he passed on his way towards where Simon had pointed, he took the time to look around the apartment. As much as he hated all the glitter and would have sworn this Magnus person had no taste or sense of style, the apartment looked pretty damn good.

The corner apartment was larger than his own, by quite a bit. The furniture was black leather, chrome and glass, which made way for bright pops of colour. Alec shook his head at the fuchsia pillows tossed onto the couches, thinking that Izzy would probably approve. Paintings and drawings dotted the walls, and even Alec, who knew nothing about art, was impressed with them. 

Staring intensely at a charcoal drawing of the Brooklyn Bridge on the far wall that seemed too real, Alec moved closer to take a better look.

“Stunning isn’t it? I keep wanting to stare at it too.”

Alec looked quickly toward the man beside him and felt his heart stutter. Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Alec turned back towards the drawing.

“It’s amazing. I would swear it was a photo.”

The man beside him smiled, “Not a photo. I think I saw the artist here a little bit ago if you wanted to meet her? Clary loves when people admire her work, even though she won’t admit it.”

Alec smiled uncomfortably. “Uh, maybe later?” Looking down at his scuffed boots, Alec couldn’t help the twinge of embarrassment. Almost everyone at the party had dressed up a bit. Even the guy beside him was wearing a collared shirt, dark slacks, and loafers. His hair was styled up into some sort of do, and Alec was pretty sure he was wearing eyeliner. And here Alec was in old jeans, and a shirt he had lied to his sister about having no holes. Whoops. “I just, uh, I’m not really a social party person.”

Smiling wider, the man beside him turned to face him. “And yet here you are, at a party, talking to me.”

Alec couldn’t help letting out a laugh at that. “I’m here under protest.”

“Protest?” He exclaimed, losing his smile a little. “That doesn’t bode well. What are you protesting, and why?”

Before Alec knew it, he was spilling the short version of the events of the last 2 days. “I go to school, and it’s been a great building so far. But Wednesday, the guy who lives here, Magnus, had a party, and I couldn’t get my paper done like I had planned, or even sleep. And then I heard that he likes to party on weekends mostly, and –“

“Who did you hear that from?”

“Uh, Maia, in the coffee shop.”

“Nice girl,” he stated.

“Yeah. So I got an invite to come over here tonight for this party, and now my apartment is absolutely covered in fucking glitter. Because apparently stuffing an envelope full of glitter is just what this guy does. And who the hell calls themselves the 'High Warlock of Brooklyn' anyways? What does that even mean? So I basically didn’t want to come, but Izzy said I had to meet him sometime, and voila! I showed up. To find out everyone is dressed up, and I’m in jeans.”

Alec felt the man’s eyes trail down his body and back up. He knew girls had looked at him before, especially at the gym when he was in the middle of his workout, but he had never been so blatantly looked at by another man. He didn’t know quite how he felt about it.

“The jeans look great on you. What’s the problem with them?”

Meeting his eyes again, Alec couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. “Izzy says they’re old and need to be replaced.”

“Well, they could probably be livened up with some glitter.”

Tossing his head back, Alec couldn’t help his smile. “Fucking glitter. I hate glitter.” Alec turned to face the room and found the number of people seemed to have doubled in the time he had been staring at the bridge.

“I hate parties. I never know what to say, or who to talk to. My sister, Izzy, is a natural. She fits in anywhere she goes.”

“And you think you don’t?”

Seeing the man still staring at him, Alec couldn’t help but look directly back into his eyes. “No, I don’t. I don’t like parties, I’m awkward, I like my books and my quiet, and my ratty shirts with holes in them, that I lied and told my sister this one had no holes even though it does, and I might move to another apartment so I don’t have to listen to this music every weekend or have glitter anywhere near me,” Alec’s eyes widened, “and I have no idea why I am telling you all of this. I’m going to shut up now.”

Leaning down, the man beside him reached into the minifridge Alec didn’t know was there, pulled out two coolers and passed one to Alec. “Take a sip of that, it might help take the edge off.”

Before Alec could take a sip, the boy from the front door was back. “New guy! You found Magnus! But I have to steal him. Magnus, Raphael got into the sangria and is singing on the balcony. You have to make him stop.”

The man who he now knew was Magnus, turned away from Simon, and rested his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I have to stop him before he starts singing any songs from Rent, otherwise we are all in for a very long night of out-of-tune show songs, that no one wants to listen to. I’ll be right back.” At Alec’s nod, Magnus withdrew his hand, and moved away.

Alec couldn’t help the look of horror on his face, and the sudden need to throw up on his shoes. The person he had been bitching to about Magnus, was Magnus. After seeing Magnus and Simon walk out onto the balcony (from which yes, he could hear some very out of tune singing), Alec made his way quickly back to the safety of his own apartment.

Taking in the relative peace of home, Alec was happy the music seemed far quieter over here than it did previously. Sliding his back down the door, Alec dropped his face into his hands. Of all the rotten luck, to basically have verbal diarrhea, badmouthing his new neighbour to his face. Complaining about glitter, and parties, and saying he wanted to move so he wouldn’t have to put up with it. Suddenly all the little smiles he had seen while he was complaining made sense. Could he be any more obtuse? Or awkward? Izzy and Jace were going to laugh their heads off at hearing about this epic social blunder. This might be his worst one yet.

See, this is why he didn’t socialize.


	4. Today Is Not My Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the party begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys. Life got in the way of my time with these two handsome idiots.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudo'd, and commented. I feel the love.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies.
> 
> And as always, feedback is always loved!

The next morning, after a horrible night spent listening to the music pound through his walls, Alec finally dragged himself off the couch and into the kitchen. He had kept replaying the entire conversation with Magnus Bane all night long. He had sounded like an absolute idiot. Why he was let out in public without supervision, he would never know.

He had avoided 2 of Izzy’s phone calls so far but knew he would have to take her call now before she sent out a search team. She would want an update on his first social event since moving. 

“Hi Izzy.”

“Alec! How was it? You didn’t text when you got home, so I’m assuming it was a wild night, and you just got home an hour ago?”

Looking at the clock, Alec pulled the phone away from his ear to glare at it. Setting it to speaker, Alec continued to the kitchen to find something to eat. “It’s 10 in the morning. I got home a long time ago.”

“But you had fun right? What time did you leave? How many numbers did you get?”

“None. And I should not be allowed out in public.”

Just like he knew she would, she flipped their call to video. Her and Jace’s concerned faces popped up.

“Ok, spill. What happened?”

Running his free hand awkwardly through his hair, Alec dropped down to sit on his bed. “It just wasn’t good. I mean, it was fine when I got there, this guy named Simon let me in. How he heard me knocking over the music I’ll never know. Considering how loud it was, I’m amazing it isn’t louder in my apartment honestly. It’s kind of crazy how much soundproofing there –“

“Stop stalling, I don’t want to hear about soundproofing.” Izzy interrupted. Both had deep creases between their eyebrows, watching their older brother hedge. “What happened that has you hiding?”

Alec looked over at his desk. This was the part he really didn’t want to tell them about. If he didn’t tell them, he could at least pretend it hadn’t happened for a little while longer right? And it’s not like Magnus would ever want to talk to him again anyways. “I just, uh, may have complained about glitter.”

“To who? This Simon guy who let you in?”

Alec looked down at them, willing them to understand what he was trying to say, without actually making him say it out loud. When it finally clicked and he heard a little gasp over the phone, Alec regretted looking directly at them. While Izzy was doing her best to hide her smile, Jace was doing nothing of the sort. Head thrown back, full on cackling, Alec wished nothing more than to be able to reach through the phone and push him off the couch and onto the floor like he used to when they were younger.

“It isn’t funny asshole,” Alec growled at him.

Izzy panned the camera to focus on herself. “So you said it to Magnus. That’s not a big deal. It’s not like you mentioned anything else, right?” When Alec remained silent, Izzy started to worry her bottom lip. “Right? You didn’t mention the music, or the party the other night?” When Alec simply covered his eyes with his hand, Izzy couldn’t help letting out a quiet laugh. “Oh big brother, what are we going to do with you?”

“Never encouraging me to go to a party again would be a good start.”

“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything.”

Recounting everything to Izzy (and Jace once he finally stopped laughing, and rejoined the conversation), Alec told them everything. About how stylish the apartment looked even though he swore someone who used glitter couldn’t possibly have style, and about stopping at the drawing that looked too real to simply be charcoal. About finally talking to someone who, for the first time since moving to town, put him at ease. That even though Alec had no idea who he was, Alec opened up him to about his clothes, his studies, and his absolute annoyance regarding thumping base music, parties and glitter. Alec had never had verbal diarrhea to anyone but his siblings, and there he was babbling to a stranger. Finally coming to the end, Alec looked back at the two people he was closest to in the world.

“So yeah, I basically told this guy he drives me nuts, and he was laughing at me the whole time. I bet after I left, they all had a great laugh about the socially awkward idiot, who bitched about the host, to the host.”

Jace pushed Izzy farther to the side, so he could look at Alec more closely. “Was he actually laughing at you, or do you just think he was laughing at you?”

Alec glared at his brother. “He kept smiling the whole time, so there’s that.”

“But that doesn’t make sense.” Izzy commented, pulling to phone away from Jace. “From how you’re saying he reacted, it doesn’t sound like he would be the type to hold a grudge. I mean, he didn’t boot you out right then and there, which is what I would have done.”

Alec heard Jace mutter “Really Izzy?” in the background.

“You’re not helping,” Alec complained. 

Rolling her eyes, Izzy continued. “I’m just saying, if he was insulted, he would have just kicked Alec out,” Izzy told them. “So he can’t have been too insulted. My point is, you should go over and talk to him, and smooth things over.”

“Right now?” Alec couldn’t help the sudden surge of panic that edged into his voice. He was more apt to avoid Magnus for the rest of eternity, then go apologize.

“No!” Both Izzy and Jace yelled at the same time.

“It’s way too early. He’ll be asleep still. Try later this afternoon. I’d say call first, but you didn’t get his number.”

“Can’t I just pretend he doesn’t exist, and call it a day? It’s not like I ever want to get invited over there for a party again.”

“Alec!” Jace exclaimed.

“What? After last night, I seriously think moving is my best option.”

“Didn’t take you for a turncoat brother.”

Dropping his face back into his palm, Alec sighed. “I’m not being a turncoat. I’m utilizing self-preservation. Something you’ve never heard of.”

“Boys, stop it. You have to do what you feel comfortable doing. If it’s going to talk to him, fine. If it’s moving, just know I’m not carrying any boxes. I broke a nail last time.”

“Thanks guys,” Alec sighed. 

Knocking at the door drew Alec away from the kitchen table where he had been sitting. “I’ll talk to you guys later ok? Someone’s at the door.”

“Good luck buddy. Make the apology count!”

“Grovelling goes a long way!”

Laughing at his siblings, Alec told them what to do with their advice, and ended the call. He had no idea who was at the door, but all he could hope was that it wasn’t Magnus. He had thought that Izzy or Jace would have some good advice on how best to approach such a catastrophic social faux pas but didn’t account for the fact that both of them had likely never made one quite like this. Sometimes, Alec didn’t think they were actually related.

Taking a quick deep breath, Alec pulled the door open before he could change his mind and sighed in relief. Standing at the door was Maia from the coffee shop, coffee in hand.

“Hi Alec! Figured you could use a coffee after last night.”

Taking the cup she held out to him, Alec let her in, and motioned for them to sit on the couch. He wasn’t quite as nervous talking to her, but didn’t feel the need to spill everything about himself either. Which was a relief.

“Thank you. How did you know?”

Smiling, Maia took a sip from her cup, then folded her legs under her to sit facing him. “We always meet for coffee the morning after Magnus’ party at 9. And since you didn’t show, voila! Coffee delivery.”

Alec burned his tongue on the first sip of coffee he took, and set the cup down on the table to cool. 

“But I heard music until 7. How do you guys stay up all night, and make a 9 am coffee?”

“Practice.” Maia laughed. “Seriously though, his parties aren’t to get wasted at. Some people do, but for the most part, everyone stays pretty sober. And morning coffee is tradition. Everyone goes home, gets ready, and we take over every table at the coffee shop downstairs reliving last night and planning the next get together. It’s so much fun.”

“I see.”

“Anyways, Magnus was looking for you last night after he sorted out Raphael, but you must have gone home already. He had to lock him in the back bedroom before he started re-enacting ‘Today For You, Tomorrow For Me,’ which would have been hilarious, but painful to listen to. Raphael is tone-deaf, but doesn’t care after the Sangria starts flowing. Magnus said he tried knocking on your door this morning, to get you to come down to Cherry Hill with him, but you didn’t answer. So he sent me up instead with a message.”

“Message?”

“He said, and I quote: ‘Don’t be shy blue eyes.’ How he noticed your eye colour in the dark of his apartment, I have no idea.” Maia stated, moving closer to look closer at Alec’s eyes.

Internally, Alec was cursing his luck. Magnus seemed to be the persistent sort, and hiding would not work apparently. Shifting uncomfortably on the couch, and moving back to rest on the far side of the couch away from Maia, Alec wondered to himself what kind of guy noticed eye colour?

Smiling wider, Maia lightly tapped Alec’s leg in front of her. “You’ll get used to him. He sounds flirty, but he’s harmless. I’ve heard rumours that he’s been with Raphael and Camille, and maybe even both at the same time, so I don’t think you’re really his type. You should be safe.” She commented, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alec picked up his coffee and took a sip. He was happy that Maia seemed to need minimal input from him, because he honestly had no idea what to say to all of this. Why she needed to bring up the details of Magnus’ sex life was unclear, and certainly would have been something he could have done without.

“Anyways, tonight is the next get together, and you have to come. But this time it’s a theme, which is always super fun. It’s grunge.”

Looking over at her, Alec could feel the excitement rolling off of her. “Grunge?”

“Yeah, it’ll be awesome. Last night was kind of more dressy, so Magnus came up with the idea that we should all come in our old clothes, you know, like stuff you would go camping in or something. Like holes in the jeans, or baggy sweaters. Stuff like that. He’s never done a theme like this before, I don’t know what gave him the inspiration, but everyone is super excited about it.”

Fighting to control the blush that wanted to spread across his face, Alec cursed his babbling of last night. He wouldn’t hesitate to bet why Magnus came up with that particular theme. It was now confirmed, Magnus would definitely remember everything he had said to him, if he remembered Alec complaining about how his clothes didn’t fit in.

“Cool.” Alec got out, around another sip of coffee. At this rate, he would finish the large coffee in another couple sips, and would probably be wired for the rest of the day.

“He said to tell you, be there at 9, because he has a couple people he wants you to meet before everyone shows up en masse.”

“Right, show up at 9, got it.”

Maia rested her hand on his knee, then got up and headed towards the door, with Alec following behind her briefly.

“Thanks for the coffee Maia. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime! Be there or be square tonight.” With a light kiss on his cheek, Maia was out the door.

Closing the door behind her, Alec had no idea what just happened. There was no way he wanted to show face at another party hosted by Magnus Bane. And how embarrassing, knowing the theme was grunge to fit his clothes. 

Before he could work up a good temper, Alec dumped the rest of his coffee in the sink and made his way over to his desk. The best cure was always to throw yourself into work. The rest could sort itself out later.

-

When Alec finally closed his books for the night, and leaned back in this chair, he felt like his head weighted a million pounds, and that his eyes were about to collapse in on themselves. Reading for 6 hours probably wasn’t the best thing he could have done, but he was in such a good position for his study session tomorrow morning. He was ahead by 2 lectures now, and had even gotten some good notes done.

Stretching his back, Alec headed toward the knock at the door, figuring it was the pizza he had ordered to be delivered.

Opening the door, Alec felt his sluggish brain kick into high gear when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

“Hello darling. Forget about me so soon?”


	5. Important Information: Always Check Who Is At The Door Before Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally talks to Magnus, and attends another party. This time with better results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following this work. It's been so much fun so far writing this, and your support is very much appreciated.
> 
> While Robert Frost is mentioned (because I love his poetry), the poetry in the fic is my own.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hello darling. Forget about me so soon?”

“Magnus!” Alec said. He was cursing his luck. He should have known better than to answer the door without looking to see who was there first. The last think he wanted was Magnus knowing he was home. Alec had come up with a plan, entitled: How to avoid parties by Magnus Bane during one of his study breaks. He would pretend he wasn’t home the whole night, leave the building prior to their 9 am coffee meeting at Cherry Hill, and stroll in when they all got there, pretending he had been out all night studying at the library. Boom. Fool proof plan.

“I caught the pizza guy on my way up, and figured I would play delivery boy tonight.”

Glaring at the pizza box in Magnus’ hand, Alec gave himself an internal lecture. Fool proof plan except for the pizza order.

Alec: 0 Magnus: 1

“May I come in?”

On a sigh, Alec motioned for Magnus to come in. Alec headed to the kitchen and his wallet. New plan: apologize for last night, reimburse for the pizza, then lie like a boss that he had to go study at the library for the night. Turning from pulling the money out of his wallet, Alec’s mouth dropped open seeing Magnus brace his hip on the counter, open the pizza box, and pull out a slice.

“Didn’t take you for a vegetarian kind of guy.”

Passing a plate over to his impromptu guest, Alec pulled out a slice for himself. “What if I am?” Alec mumbled.

“I would have figured you for the type of man who liked extra meat on his pizza.” 

“I uh, normally get meat lovers,” Alec said, feeling like he was missing something and shrugging his shoulders. “Felt like something different tonight I guess.” 

Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him, watching his every move. Looking directly at him, Alec could see how different Magnus looked. Instead of the fancy clothing of the previous night, he was wearing old jeans that were rattier and more torn than the ones he himself had worn. His t-shirt was hanging loose on his torso but tightened around his shoulders and arms. He hadn’t taken Magnus for a gym type of guy, and he couldn’t help thinking about how he could get definition like that himself. Realizing he was staring at another man, Alec gave himself an internal shake, and reached for another slice of pizza before Magnus could notice. Which Alec wasn’t sure was possible - it seemed like the man noticed everything he did.

“I like the apartment.” Magnus remarked, turning to look out into the living room. “Tres you. Subtle blues and greens, nothing overstated.”

Alec watched Magnus drift into the living room towards the book shelf in the corner. Watching his hands drift over the spines of some of his favourite books, Alec caught his gaze drifting over the back of Magnus’ body. Alec felt a pull towards the other man that he didn’t know what to do with, or what it meant.

“Look I’m sorry about last night.” Alec blurted out, unable to handle the small talk, or how awkward he felt in his own skin anymore. “I shouldn’t have been so rude about everything. I’m sorry I basically had no filter acted like a child.”

Magnus pulled down a book from the shelf and glanced back at Alec. “There’s nothing to apologize for. You were uncomfortable, and you felt alone and isolated. It’s nothing to feel embarrassed about.” He said, waving a careless hand before opening the book to a random page.

“I wait in the darkest wood,  
Watching the leaves turn,  
And if only I could,  
Get this fire to burn.

But I wait in silence,  
In crippling fear,  
For violence,  
With baited breath to hear.

I wait for a true friend,  
To guide me when I wake,  
Whose light will never bend,  
For both our sake.”

Alec rushed over, pulling the book from Magnus’ hand and slamming it shut. “Don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus murmured. “I love reading poetry and couldn’t help reading what was written in the margin. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Taking a deep breath, Alec tucked the book back into its spot on the shelf. He had read the book of poetry by Robert Frost so many times pages were falling out. He had scribbled notes and his own verses in the margins but had always kept the book in his bedside drawer, away from the prying eyes of his parents and his siblings. “It’s ok, it’s just not something I share.”

“I apologize.”

“Magnus, it’s fine.”

“Since we have now both committed a new acquaintance faux pas, are we even and can now move on to being friends?” Magnus finished, holding out his hand.

Alec laughed, and felt the tension that had been in his shoulders since last night finally release. Leave it to Magnus rattle him out of his anxiety and get him to relax. He was the first person besides Izzy and Jace to be able to do that.

“Friends.” Alec murmured, slipping his hand into Magnus’. Alec could feel the coolness of the rings on his palm, and gave a slight squeeze before letting go.

“Now that that is sorted,” Magnus commented as he walked back over to the pizza, “you’re coming to my party tonight, yes?”

Alec pulled at the collar of his favourite sweater. “Honestly? I hadn’t planned on it.”

Laughing, Magnus closed the pizza box. “But you’re all dressed for the theme! Let me guess, if I hadn’t intercepted the pizza, you would have pretended you weren’t home?”

“Maybe.” Feeling his cheeks flush for the second time of the evening, Alec quickly put the pizza box away.

“Alexander, I would appreciate if you would come by this evening. Contrary to what you may think, I like your company.”

Alec couldn’t help but stare. “I’m not that interesting.”

“Au contraire, I find you to be a breath of fresh air.” Magnus reached out and fixed the collar of Alec’s sweater, before moving towards the door. “Come by in about 30. I told Clary that you were admiring her drawing, and she said she had a few more she wanted to show you before tonight got under way.”

Before Alec could reply, Magnus was out the door and gone.

“Shit.”

-

Before Alec knew it, 30 minutes had passed, and he found himself standing outside of Magnus’ door. He could hear music playing from within the apartment but couldn’t make out what it was. With a strange sense of déjà vu, Simon opened the door once again.

“New guy! Nice to see you again.”

“I’m Alec.”

“Of course you are. Come on in! Magnus is back in the living room with Clary.”

Taking the opportunity to look at the apartment with the lights on, and less bodies, Alec was still impressed with the décor. The kitchen he passed by was immaculate but looked state of the art. Alec couldn’t help but wonder what on earth Magnus did to be able to afford this apartment.

“Alexander! You made it.”

Drawn to the centre of the room, Alec could see a woman with bright red hair standing next to Magnus.

“You must be Clary.” Alec assumed. “I was admiring your work the other night.”

Smiling widely, Clary clapped her hands together and bent down to unzip the portfolio case at her feet.

“So I heard Alexander.”

“It’s just Alec.” He interrupted.

“Oh,” she said, with a small crease between her brows. “Magnus said it was Alexander.”

“I think it suits him better than Alec.” Magnus explained.

“The only people who call me Alexander are my parents, generally when I’m in trouble.” Alec laughed.

Pulling out a canvas, Clary turned to rest it on the couch for everyone to see. “Well, Alec, this is my latest piece. What do you think?”

Alec couldn’t believe he was looking at another drawing, this time of a pearl ring. While the canvas was small, the ring was drawn as if you could slide your finger through the band and draw back wearing it. He would swear he could see the reflection of the track lighting on top of the pearl, and the flicker from the fire burning in the corner of the room.

“That’s unreal.” Alec couldn’t help by say. “I don’t know how you do it, but I feel like I could look at this forever.”

In her glee, Clary lightly touched the corner of the canvas. “Thank you! I love this one so much. It isn’t as big as the bridge, but so detailed. I wanted whoever looked at it to feel like the ring was right there.”

Moving back, Alec bumped into Magnus who had been looking over his shoulder. “Sorry Magnus.” Alec apologized. “Clary, I really hope you have your work in a gallery or something.”

“Not yet. I’m still in school. Magnus keeps buying some of my pieces, which helps me buy more supplies.”

“I’m investing Biscuit. One day, I’ll have to have an armed guard to keep all of these safe. Now I haven’t picked a spot for this one yet, so let’s put it in the bedroom for now.”

While Magnus walked off with the drawing, Simon came into the room carrying a tray with four drinks. “Let get this party started. Alec I didn’t know what you liked, so I made you the same thing as Magnus.”

Taking the proffered glass, Alec stared down at what was inside. “I’m not really a drinker, so I would have had no idea.”

On his return, Magnus placed himself right beside Alec, resting his hand on Alec’s elbow when he bent to retrieve his own drink. Magnus held it up his glass for a toast. “To Biscuit’s new art, to the banning of sangria this evening, and to Alexander, for joining us for this soiree.”

“Here here.” Simon chorused before downing what was in his glass.

Biting back his wince at the first sip, Alec felt the alcohol burn on its way down. Maybe a small drink would help not be so worried about being at another party. Besides, this time he knew 3 people. How bad could the party be?

Hours later, Alec was glad he had Clary and Simon to help him keep up with all the people coming in and out of the door, and helped him remember the names of people he had met earlier. He knew the building was large, but there seemed to be more people here than last night.

Magnus was making the rounds, going from group to group. And Alec couldn’t help but wish he was sitting on the couch with him. It didn’t make sense, and nothing against Clary or Simon, but Alec liked how Magnus seemed to take his anxiety down a notch. He tried to keep up with the conversation between Clary and Simon, but here was a lot of talk about music and art that went way over his head. He murmured and agreed when it seemed appropriate but didn’t have much else to say.

Glancing at his watch, Alec was shocked to find out it was close to midnight. Making his excuses and saying goodnight to Clary and Simon, Alec made his way back into the main apartment area, looking for Magnus.

Spotting him in deep conversation with another woman, Alec gave a little wave when he caught Magnus’ eye, and made his way out the door. He had almost made it into his apartment when someone caught his arm.

“Alexander. That’s twice now you’ve vanished on me. Although this time was less successful than the first.”

Heading into the kitchen, Alec pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge and handed one to Magnus. “Yeah I know, I’m sorry. It’s late, and I have a study group in the morning.”

“You seemed to enjoy the evening more this time.” Magnus commented, before taking a sip of water.

“Last night wasn’t hard to beat.”

“I guess it wasn’t. I’m glad you came back over tonight. You were the talk of the evening, being Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. Everyone wanted to meet you.”

Alec shrugged. “I’ll probably forget their names again honestly. But I had fun. Thank you for getting me to go.”

“Like I said, don’t be shy blue eyes.”

Alec leaned back against the fridge and looked directly into Magnus’ eyes. “I’ll try not to be.”

“Alexander.” Magnus murmured, stepping closer.

Alec felt his heartbeat pick up. He had never wanted to touch anyone so badly before. Feeling the tension in his body, Alec let his eyes search Magnus’ face. Alec could see the same anticipation reflected in his eyes but didn’t know what to do about it. Magnus had reached out to touch him so many times this evening, and he couldn’t even cross the small space between them once.

When Magnus moved even closer to rest his hand gently on his arm, Alec gave into temptation and let his eyes flick down to Magnus’ mouth. Drawing in another breath, Alec felt his cheeks warm when Magnus closed the rest of the distance and brushed their lips together gently.

His hand shaking, Alec reached up to Magnus’ shirt, grasping the thin material to draw him closer. He felt Magnus’ hand slide to his neck, drawing his mouth farther down to deepen the kiss. 

Before Alec was ready, Magnus began to draw back, brushing their lips together in small kisses before pulling away entirely.

Moving back to the door, Magnus murmured “Sweet dreams Alexander,” and was gone.

Moving into the bedroom, Alec dropped down onto his bed, resting his hand over his racing heart. His first kiss was taken by Magnus Bane, and all Alec could think about, was how he wanted more.


	6. Was This A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a first official date with Magnus.... Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get out guys! I am moving next week, but have bits of the next chapters written, so will hopefully get a few more updates finished to post before I go MIA for a week and a bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!
> 
> A huge should out to MsAshlyjudd8, who gave me some great feedback to make this chapter feel more realistic!

The next morning was a blur. Alec woke up late and didn’t have time to do much else besides shower quickly and race out the door. On his way out, he passed by Cherry Hill, and saw the group from last night. There were so many people packed into the coffee shop, it was standing room only left, and Alec could hear the din as he raced by. Catching Magnus’ eye as he went past, Alec ducked his head to hide his blush.

After the kiss last night, Alec had a hard time falling asleep. He kept replaying what happened over and over in his mind. He had never kissed anyone before. He had never really thought about kissing anyone before to be honest. But his lips still tingled. His left arm and his neck still felt like Magnus’ hand was wrapped around them. His chest felt the phantom brush of another man’s chest.

These sensations drove him mad overnight, and he had almost forgotten about them in his haste to leave. But Magnus was a magnet, always drawing his eye no matter where they were or what they were doing.

Alec was happy that the library was pretty empty when he got there. He was able to find a secluded table in the back of the criminology section and set up his computer to wait for Sebastian to show up. Turning up the volume on his headphones, Alec put on some study music, and started reviewing his notes from the previous day.

It was books dropping onto the table next to him that finally drew his attention. Sebastian was arranging himself carefully in the chair beside him. He was a tall man, with brilliant blond hair, and strikingly dark eyes. For all he seemed to be a good study partner this far into the year, Alec couldn’t help moving his chair just a bit to the right, to put a bit more distance between them.

“Sorry I’m late. Got caught up with something at home.” Sebastian drawled out.

Alec shrugged, and pulled up the section they planned to work on today. “No problem. I sent you the section notes I had, how about we go through that for a while, then split to work on next weeks’ assignment?”

“Sure.”

Hours later, when they had added about two pages of extra notes, they decided to call it quits for the day. There was only so much time you could spend on the history and evolution of criminal theory before your eyes started to cross. 

“Did you take a look at the psych assignment due next month?” Sebastian asked, putting his computer in his bag and zipping it closed.

So far, the introductory psychology class had been boring, with this block focused on neuroscience – ‘what makes you, you?’ Dr. Banks constantly asked. She started every class asking that question, before diving into the topic of the day. Thursday’s topic was going to be a discussion of nature versus nurture.

“Not yet. Why? Is it awful?” Alec wondered. Pulling open their course home page, Alec clicked on the link for their new assignment. Reading the assignment and question list that went with it, Alec rolled his eyes. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Turning his head to look back at Sebastian, Alec pulled hastily away. Sebastian had dropped down to look over his shoulder, and his face was shockingly close. What was everyone’s problem with understanding the concept of personal space these days? Between Maia, Magnus, and now Sebastian, he felt like he needed to put himself into a bubble. 

Well, maybe not a bubble where Magnus was concerned.

With a slow smirk, Sebastian picked up his bag, getting ready to head out. “According to people who had her last year, she always comes up with some weird assignment for each class and doesn’t really repeat them. This is her latest torture.”

“Well, it’s not an assignment I’m looking forward to, that’s for sure.” Snapping his computer closed, Alec quickly put his things away. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

-

By the time Alec got home, he was stewing about his new assignment. He opened up his computer, and downloaded the assignment, and had been staring at it for the past 15 minutes.

ASSIGNMENT – WHO AM I?

Each year, new students flock to the university, completing assignments, exams, and courses. But when asked to truly describe who they are, or what they want in life, they can’t answer. So this assignment is to help you discover who you are, and what you truly want in life. 

1\. First, let’s start with an easy one. What is your major, and why did you pick it?  
2\. Which do you prefer: a small town or big city?  
3\. What is your greatest accomplishment to date?  
4\. What do you feel like your mission is in life?  
5\. What is your favourite hobby, and why? Do your friends know?  
6\. Now a little bit harder – what has been your most difficult challenge to date?  
7\. Who are you when your friends aren’t looking? Do you like who you are when they are around? Do you like who you are when they aren’t?  
8\. In terms of love – what are you looking for in a life partner? Describe 3 qualities you feel they would need to have. How would they fit in with your family?

You don’t have to answer these in any set order and can add as you wish. This exercise will be kept in strictest confidence and will be held as per academic requirements in a secure server until the end of the semester, at which point all assignments pertaining to this subject will be deleted.

Please see the grading rubric for guidelines, or email me with questions should you have any.

Submission by November 27th, by 1200. No late assignments will be permitted.

-

How on earth was he supposed to answer these questions? Yes, it was for a psych class, but damn she sort of wanted to get all up and personal. Alec couldn’t answer even one question off the top of his head. Well, maybe he could write something for the first one. He basically had to write a personal essay about why he wanted admission into the criminal justice program – could just tweak it a little to fit the assignment probably.

But the rest? He didn’t really know. He would have to spend some time in the coming weeks figuring out what to write about. As an academic exercise, it was interesting. Alec had thought he knew who he was, and yet he couldn’t say he had a mission. Or that he noticed if he behaved differently with friends. The only person he would really count as a friend would be Magnus, and they hadn’t even known each other that long.

And he certainly didn’t know what he wanted out of a life partner, did anyone? He was pretty sure he knew what his parents would want him to require. A woman from a good family, who belonged to the church, and would willingly devote herself to having a family. And while he was in high school and junior college, Alec had never thought outside the box of his town. But after last night, Alec wasn’t quite so sure anymore.

If the memory of those brief touches he shared with Magnus was anything to go by, why would he follow his parents’ edict? He had never felt such a rush of joy before in his life.

His phone ringing drew Alec out of his reverie. Alec didn’t recognize the number but answered anyways.

“Alexander! I’m so glad to hear your voice. It’s been ages.”

Smiling, Alec leaded back in his chair and got comfortable. “It hadn’t been ages Magnus. It’s been less than a day. And I don’t remember giving you my number.”

“A day is too long. As for your number, I asked the super to give it to me, saying you left something over here, that I needed to get back to you. Aren’t you happy to hear from me?”

Listening to the soft rumble on the other end of the phone, Alec couldn’t help but agree that a day was too long. “I am happy to hear from you. But did I actually leave something over there?”

“You did. Me.”

“I didn’t leave you over there! You live there!” Alec laughed.

“Fine. You didn’t leave anything here then.”

““Oh, so you lied.”

“It was only a little lie.”

Alec could hear Magnus smiling, and it made his lips widen with a grin in response. Getting up, Alec paced around the room, straightening pillows and study material, trying to get rid of the pent-up energy he always felt whenever he thought of Magnus.

“A lie is a lie Magnus. A court of law doesn’t distinguish between a little lie and a big one.”

“So does that mean I’m on the naughty list?”

Alec tightened his grip on his phone, as what felt like his entire blood supply rushed south. He might have no experience to speak of, and had just had his first kiss the night before, but even he could read between the lines of that particular statement. Boy oh boy, did he want to try some of the fantasies that popped up in his mind after hearing that.

Clearing his throat, Alec tried to think of how best to respond.

“I guess, uh,” Alec mumbled, “we could let it slide just this once. But next time you won’t be so lucky.”

“Well then, I need to get back into your good graces then, don’t I. Why don’t you come over? I’m making dinner, and would love the company.”

Surprised to see it was already 4:30, Alec quickly agreed to head over as soon as he packed up his study materials. After rushing through a quick shower, Alec threw on another pair of old black jeans and a fitted black t-shirt.

As he walked next door, Alec couldn’t help but laugh at himself – he was more nervous about cooking dinner with Magnus than he felt he had been at the parties. A thought kept niggling in the back of his head – was this a date?

The door was slightly ajar when he arrived, so Alec let himself in, and closed the door firmly behind him. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen, and started in that direction.

“Magnus?” He called.

“In the kitchen. I’m just working on the buns, I can’t leave them.”

Alec made his way into the kitchen and laughed. Standing at the kitchen island was Magnus, with a ‘What’s Life Without Glitter’ apron on, which seemed to be covered in flour.

Looking up from forming the dough, Magnus smiled. “Like the apron do you?”

“It certainly makes a statement.”

“It does, doesn’t it.” Magnus laughed. “I wore it just for you.”

“I bet you did.”

Moving to stand across the counter from Magnus, Alec couldn’t help but feel lost. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’m just going to put these buns in the oven, then get started on the rest. You can have a seat, it won’t be too long.”

Amazed at how fluidly Magnus worked, Alec watched in wonder as he prepared the rest of dinner. Magnus kept up a running commentary of what he was doing, and laughed when Alec asked how he was able to chop vegetables so fast without cutting off his fingers.”

“Practice!” Magnus laughed. “I take it culinary arts don’t run in the family?”

“I can get by, but I can’t do anything fancy. Jace lives off what our Mom cooks. And Isabelle, well, she shouldn’t be allowed into the kitchen at all.”

“Jace and Isabelle are your siblings?” Magnus interrupted.

“Yeah, both younger. One time Izzy tried to cook, and the whole family got food poisoning. So she isn’t allowed in the kitchen anymore. But she does have good fashion sense. She decorated my apartment when I moved in.”

“Ah, I figured it had too much style to be completely your design.”

Picking up a stray piece of carrot off the cutting board, Alec flung it across the counter at Magnus’ face. “Rude.”

“Your taste in clothing suits you, but your apartment has more colour than I would expect.”

“I like colour.” Alec defended.

Magnus took a bite of the carrot, before holding the rest out in front of Alec’s mouth to take. “Of course you do darling.”

Alec ducked his head to hide his blush and focused on chewing and swallowing the piece of carrot.

Before Alec was aware how much time had passed, it was 8 pm, and they had been finished dinner for hours. They had finished a bottle of red wine between them, which Magnus had explained perfectly with their meal of veal marsala, vegetable stir-fry, and fresh dinner rolls. Whatever that meant.

Alec had to say, while he liked spending time with Magnus during his party last night, this evening was the best yet. He liked having all of Magnus’ attention focused all on him, even if half the time he mumbled, and stuttered, and didn’t know what to say. He could be himself, and talk about his small town and his family without feeling too awkward, or like he didn’t belong in such a big city. With Magnus, he felt more like comfortable in his own skin than he ever had before.

It was earlier than he wanted, but Alec knew that he needed to head home and sleep so he could keep up with another week of classes.

But there was one thing he needed to know before he left.

“Magnus,” Alec asked on his way to the door of Magnus’ apartment, “was this a date?”

Looing affronted, Magnus took hold of Alec’s chin, and gave him a brief kiss. “If you have to ask that, then I certainly didn’t do a good job tonight did I?”

Alec took hold of Magnus’ shirt again and drew the other man closer. “I just wasn’t sure. It’s my first one. I don’t have any idea what I’m doing,” he said, searching the deep brown eyes staring into his own.

“Alexander, you continue to surprise me.” Magnus murmured against his lips. “Just tell me if you don’t like something.”

And that was all the warning he got before Magnus pushed him back against the wall. Their mouths softly brushing against one another, before Magnus slotted his leg between Alec’s, making the taller man moan, pressing his rapidly filling cock harder into his confining jeans. Pressing his advantage, Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth, exploring the depths, and letting his hands wander over the body pressed against his.

When Alec broke the kiss to breathe, Magnus trailed his lips over his jaw, feeling the stubble rasp deliciously against his soft lips before trailing down his neck to press open-mouthed kissed to Alec’s collarbone.

“Magnus!” Alec panted, digging his fingers into Magnus’ waist, doing his best to still his hips from rubbing up against Magnus’ thigh. He felt on edge, and all they had done so far was kiss. He could feel the cold wall pressing into his back where Magnus had pulled up his shirt. He could feel the heavy weight of another cock pressed against his thigh, and it made his own cock twitch that Magnus was just as on edge as he was. Every place he was touched felt like it was on fire.

Feeling hands on his belt, Alec opened dazed eyes. He wouldn’t help but think that Magnus looked just as wrecked as he did. Alec saw the rumpled trails his hands had made of Magnus’ hair, how swollen his lips were. His pupils were so large, his eyes almost appeared black.

“Is this ok?” 

“Please.” Alec pleaded.

Alec groaned when he felt Magnus’ hands leave him briefly, then shuddered when he felt Magnus draw his thick cock out and begin to stroke slowly at first before starting to pick up speed, learning from Alec’s gasps and moans how much he was enjoying being touched. Alec didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he gripped desperately onto Magnus’ shoulders, pressing breathless kisses to his mouth.

Feeling his balls begin to draw up with a quick twist of Magnus’ hand around the head of his cock, Alec quickly moved his hands down to Magnus’ belt. Quickly opening the other man’s jeans, Alec closed his hand around the hot, velvet smooth shaft and began to stroke Magnus’ cock to the same rhythm that Magnus set on his own. Alec relished in the gasp Magnus let out, and thrilled at how Magnus suddenly seemed to press their bodies even closer together.

“Mags I’m close.” Alec panted against his mouth, fisting his free hand into Magnus’ hair. “Please, I’m so close.”

“Me too. Let me feel you.” Magnus gasped. 

Dropping his head back to the wall, but keeping their eyes locked, Alec felt his body let go. His cock twitching, shooting rope after rope of cum onto Magnus’ hand, and all over their shirts. Seeing and feeling Alec’s pleasure was enough to push Magnus over the edge as well, adding his own semen to the mess between them.

Alec smiled when Magnus leaned over to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder. He could feel his breath fanning over his neck as they both panted, coming down from their high. Closing his eyes, Alec enjoyed the press of Magnus’ body into his, and was grateful for Magnus’ hands on his waist holding him up while his legs shook.

Moving his hand from Magnus’ hair, he lifted Magnus’ face up to press their lips together. Alec couldn’t help but think of how much he loved kissing this man. 

Alec laughed against Magnus’ mouth, as Alec’s legs finally gave out and they slide down the wall, their legs tangled together.

“Magnus, I-“

“I liked the other name better.” Magnus said, reaching up a hand to brush Alec’s hair out of his eyes. Magnus laughed when he saw Alec’s brow furrow, he hadn’t thought the poor boy would remember. “You called me Mags. I liked it.”

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Alec could feel the blush spread over his cheeks. On the one hand, he was riding the high of the experience he just shared with Magnus, and couldn’t wait to do it again. In 10 minutes would be nice. On the other hand, in some deep dark part of his mind, he was freaking out. From his first kiss, to what he was pretty much counted as the first time he had sex, was about 24 hours. He couldn’t help but feel nervous - Magnus had experience, and he had none. How fast was too fast?

When he felt Magnus’ hand brush over his cheek, Alec looked up into concerned eyes. 

“You ok?”

Huffing out a laugh, Alec dragged his brain back into the present. “Yeah. Sorry. I got lost in my head for a second.”

Magnus leaned closer and rested their foreheads together. “Don’t get lost. I’ve got you.”

“And I’ve got you.” Alec sighed. “I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

“And that’s ok,” Magnus comforted. “It’s ok to feel a bit lost. This may surprise you, but you’re new for me too. We can learn together.”

“Ok.” Alec felt the slight tension that had been building between his shoulders loosen. Magnus always made him feel like he had a strong anchor to hold on to, even when he felt adrift at sea.

“I guess I should let you go home like you intended, before I keep you here all to myself tonight.”

Alec laughed. “Well, I do have to go to class tomorrow. So that might be wise.”

Drawing back, they both moved to tuck themselves away and clean up, staying as close together as they could, not quite ready to be separated yet.

“Sweet dreams Alexander.” Magnus whispered, as he pulled Alec in for one last kiss before he went out the door.

“Sweet dreams Mags.”


	7. Coming Home To This Isn't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec talks a few things out with Izzy, and sees Magnus again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was so delayed guys. It's not abandoned. Life sucks, and I moved to a whole new country this week - I feel like a babe in the woods.
> 
> It's a shorter chapter, but will have a longer one come out this week.
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter!

Alec was just walking back into his apartment, when his phone rang. Seeing it was his sister, Alec picked up.

“What’s up Izzy?” Alec said, dropping to lay down on his couch. 

“I haven’t heard from you in forever! You don’t love me anymore.”

Alec put his phone on speaker and curled his body around one of the throw pillows. He was too relaxed to deal with the whine in his sisters’ voice. “Sorry Izzy. The weekend went by so fast.”

“Yes, study study study, that’s all you do. Did you do anything fun last night?”

Smiling and closing his eyes, Alec pictured Izzy’s face as she nagged. The sudden rush of homesickness was jarring – he hadn’t seen his sister in longer than he had ever gone without seeing her before. “You know I miss you right?”

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“Nothing. I’m just saying. I haven’t seen you guys in so long.”

Over the phone, Alec heard his sister sigh. “We can come up next weekend? Jace and I can take off Friday and come for a quick visit. Oh, and don’t forget, the whole family is either going to go to you for thanksgiving, or you come to us. So choose whichever is the lesser of two evils there.”

Groaning as he got up off the couch, Alec went over to his planner to figure out what he had due next week. “I’d have time for you guys to come up. No major exams or assignments due.”

“Yay! Ok, I’ll let Jace and the parents know.”

“Where is Jace by the way?” Alec questioned, and immediately became worried at Izzy’s snicker.

“He’s grounded for three more days for having borrowed the driveable lawnmower from the church.”

Alec looked at his ceiling and sighed. “And by borrowed, you mean got drunk and drove it around town again? They’ll be so happy when he leaves for college finally.” He laughed.

Laughing, Izzy agreed. “I got the whole thing on video, I’ll show you when we get there.”

“How do you have it on video?”

“Oh of course I was there, who do you think gave him the idea?” Izzy snorted, “I just didn’t get caught! Brains over brawn over here.”

“Colour me surprised.”

While listening to Izzy update him on the family, Alec started to feel the nerves from the evening returning. How fast did people normally go in a relationship? He had heard of some of the exploits Jace and Izzy got into, knew they had lost whatever virginity they had years ago, but they were both flighty – none of their relationships seemed to last. They all seemed to burn brightly, before being doused quickly.

Having met the partners his siblings had chosen, Alec wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t like St. Christopher had tons of people you wanted to settle down with, and the neighbouring towns had some decent flings. But his siblings were the high city kind of people, needing the bright lights and new faces somewhere like New York seemed to offer. He knew they couldn’t wait to join him here, to spread their wings.

But. He didn’t know anything about relationships. As of a few weeks ago, Alec had just assumed he was a heterosexual male, who just hadn’t found the right someone yet. Then cue Magnus from out of nowhere, and Alec’s world seemed tilted on its axis.

All Alec knew was that he had never felt more alive than he ever had before tonight, which worried him. He didn’t want his first relationship (if that was what this was), to end before it began because Magnus was more like his siblings, and less the dating type. How did one know which way the relationship was headed? Magnus had said tonight was a date, but did he just want the physical relationship, and nothing more?

What made the whole thing worse, is that his family would shit a brick if they found out he was seeing another man. Lightwood’s were heterosexual, period, end of story, no deviation allowed. It wasn’t even a subject his parents deigned to talk about, and the church they attended certainly wouldn’t cover it either. Alec wracked his brain, trying to think of one person in town he had heard was gay, and came up with nothing. He had no idea how any of them would react to learning he had kissed another man, and liked it.

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!”

Alec almost dropped his phone he was so startled, his almost panic screeching to a halt. “What?”

“You haven’t heard a word I’ve said.”

“I was listening,” Alec said in terror.

“Really?” Izzy commented, sounding very skeptical. “You just agreed that Max was an alien sent from space, who would shoot lasers out of his eyes if his school ever got attacked by a madman.”

On a sigh, Alec conceded the point. “I wasn’t listening, I’m sorry.”

“Where did that big brain take you? I can smell the overworked gears from here.”

“It’s nothing, just got caught up in a thought.”

“Nothing my ass. Spill.”

Sitting back on the couch, Alec started to pull a stray thread from the corner of the throw blanket. “Howfastistoofast?” He mumbled.

“What was that?”

Clearing his throat, Alec quickly thought how best to handle the situation. He didn’t have to tell Izzy his relationship questions were about a guy, right? Leave gender out of it for now and go from there. He could do this.

“When beginning a relationship,” Alec started, “how do you know what the other person wants? Like, how quickly do they progress?” He asked, nervously waiting for her response. Her little gasp from the other end didn’t help any.

“Oh my god, who did you meet? Did Magnus have another party?”

“He had one on Saturday. But lets just say, I met someone, and I like them, but I’m not sure what to do.”

“Hmmm, do you think they like you back?”

Thinking of what had just transpired between him and Magnus, Alec was pretty sure he knew the answer to that. “I think so.” Listening to the pause, Alec could picture the tiny crease Izzy would have between her brows, as she tried to figure out what he needed from her, without being able to come out and ask directly.

“Well, I think you would have to ask them out on a date then, take it from there.”

“What if we already had a date, and it went well, but got a little physical, and now I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to talk to him big brother.”

Alec felt his stomach squeeze. “I never said it was a him.”

“Oh Alec, you didn’t have to.”

Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, Alec felt his hands shake. “You knew? I didn’t. How did you know, when I didn’t have any idea?”

“Some things you just know, don’t you think?”

“I just don’t know what to do. He came out of nowhere.”

“The best things in life are unexpected. Just talk to him as you go, he probably knows what he’s doing, if he got you out of your shell so fast. If you had a date tonight and felt uncomfortable, just tell him things went to fast, and you want to slow –“

“But I wasn't uncomfortable,” Alec interrupted. “Not until after.”

“You should still talk to him. I bet he’d understand. Now do I get a name of this mystery man, or are you going to keep me in suspense?”

Alec hesitated – his sister knowing he liked men aside, did he really want her to know everything? Deciding to go with his gut, Alec blurted out “Magnus.”

“Really?” Izzy gasped. “The High Warlock of Brooklyn? The neighbour with the glitter fetish?”

“Yeah that one.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised, you would go for someone polar opposite from you. He better be good to you, if he isn’t, I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Izzy!”

“What? I’m just saying.”

“Don’t tell anyone okay?”

“What about Jace? He already suspected too.”

“You guys talk behind my back now?” Alec growled.

“No! We just want what’s best for you, that’s all.”

“Right, I gotta go Izzy. I have to get up early for class.” 

“Ok big brother. We love you, just remember that.”

“Love you too.”

After hanging up, Alec stretched to try and relax the tension from his shoulders. On one hand, he felt better, knowing his siblings had loved and supported him all this time, even with their suspicious made him feel a little bit more relieved. But on the other, Alec knew it wouldn’t quite be the walk in the park he would hope for.

Settling himself into bed, Alec stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, before finally dropping off to sleep with the memory of a soft voice and gentle hands.

-

After the most Monday of Monday’s ever, Alec finally slammed his door shut and dropped his bag by the door. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. 

He woke up late with no time to either make or stop for coffee. Then it had rained overnight, and he was soaked by a bus as it drove through a puddle on his walk to school, which thankfully didn’t ruin his laptop or notebooks. When he had finally gotten to school and dried off, he found out the lecture had been moved to another building, and he had to run to make it on time.

Lunch was horrible – he dropped his sandwich into a small puddle of mud, and when he went to eat his yogurt, realized it had expired two days ago. Cursing his luck at now being tired, wet, covered in mud, lacking coffee, and now hungry, Alec didn’t think the day could truly get any worse.

Which is why you never tempt fate until it’s 11:59 at night. After another moved class, a cancelled class, a surprise pop quiz in his last lecture of the day, and slipping in mud on the way home, Alec was glad to be home. He wanted nothing more than to eat quickly, then go to bed and pretend today never happened.

But the universe still hated him, Alec realized, when he heard a knock at the door.

“What?” Alec growled, after wrenching the door open. Seeing the look of shock on Magnus’ face, Alec dropped his head against the door jamb and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

“Bad day?” Magnus murmured, bringing his hand up to rest on Alec’s shoulder.

“The worst.” Looking up at Magnus’ chuckle, Alec couldn’t help but smile back in return. Letting Magnus guide him back into the apartment, Alec felt some tension ease out of his shoulders with his touch.

“It was truly a Monday, wasn’t it. Why don’t you go shower? While quite fetching, I don’t think your intent is to go around with small splashes of dirt all over your nose.”

Alec groaned. “I fell in a fucking puddle. But I thought I washed it all off. Is it that obvious?”

Feeling the gentle sweep of Magnus’ thumb across his cheek, Alec leaned into the touch. 

“It’s adorable. Now go shower.”

When Alec got out of his shower (that he worried about a bit – he had never showered with anyone he was even remotely interested in nearby – did he lock the door? How long of a shower was too long? Was Magnus awkwardly going through his books again?), he came out to find Magnus sprawled on the sofa waiting for him, two bowls of something hot in front of him.

“I raided your kitchen and made the very student typical meal of macaroni and cheese for you. I hope you don’t mind.”

Dropping down beside him, Alec rested his hand on Magnus’ knee, squeezing gently before picking up his own bowl. “This is perfect, thank you.”

After they ate, Alec found himself telling Magnus about his day from hell, relishing in the appropriate noises Magnus made at each successive road block that had been thrown in his path. His parents loved him, and he them, but they expected him to handle everything without hesitation or frustration because he was the eldest. He hadn’t realized how much pressure he was under to never complain until Magnus sat there and listened.

Leaning to rest his head in Magnus’ lap, Alec felt lulled with the gentle carding of fingers through his hair.

“I’m a horrible person,” Alec said.”

Laughing, Magnus gave a little tug against his hair. “Why is this now?”

“I’ve told you so much, but I don’t know much about you. I don’t know where you’re from, or about your family. Or even what you do! Ergo, horrible person.”

“Alexander, I have very much enjoyed our chats. I have adored hearing about your life.”

Alec reached up, pulling Magnus down for a gentle kiss.

“But still, tell me something.” Alec said, closing his eyes to enjoy the gentle pull on his hair.

“Alright. I was born in Indonesia.”

It took Alec a few moments to realize Magnus had stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw Magnus grinning down at him. “That’s it? I don’t get anymore?”

“You said tell you something, so I did!” 

Feeling his cheeks begin to hurt with the smile, Alec couldn’t help reaching up and tapping Magnus’ nose. “Oh come on Magnus.”

“So I was born in Indonesia. My family is a long story, so we will save that for another day. But I’m currently helping out a friend in their store on 5th Avenue. It’s all high fashion, which is fun. I always get to see the new designs before they are released to the public.”

“Do you own yellow pants?” Alec snickered.

“Yes I do,” Magnus laughed. “Why do you ask?”

“I think I saw you the day after your first party. You were hidden behind boxes, and I held the door open for you.”

“Well, I appreciated it. Those boxes had some crystal figurines for the store, I would have been murdered by Ragnor if I had dropped them. I can think of a better way to thank you now, than what I gave you then.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec smiled. “How would you repay me?”

“Well, I’d give you a kiss instead. Maybe a scalp massage.”

“Both is good.”

“I’ve created a monster. You’ll have to settle for the scalp massage for now.” Sliding his fingers deeper into Alec’s hair, Magnus set a soothing pace with the glide of his fingers. “Now, Ragnor you haven’t met yet. Him and I have been friends for ages, ever since I moved to New York. While he owns the store, and has good fashion sense, he doesn’t have the pull like I do with his customers. And Versace loves when I’m working. I have regular customers that refuse to be dressed by anyone but me.

“Now this season, we have this perfect black leather jacket. The style of it is divine, with bold edges, and detailed edging along the shoulders. It pairs wonderfully with….”

Alec felt his eyes slip closed, listening to the soothing hum of Magnus’ voice, and the gentle fingers in his hair. He couldn’t even remember by now what had made the day so awful, or that his shoulders and neck had both been tense. All he could feel was warmth and comfort, before he finally fell asleep.


	8. Today is so Much Better Than Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up enjoying his time with Magnus, and gets to go to sleep almost the same way that night. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! Real life sucks. I'd promise that I will post on a more routine basis, but I can't. All I can promise is that I won't leave this unfinished!

Groaning, Alec curled farther into the couch, dragging the blanket closer around his shoulder. Apparently, living along in college meant falling asleep on couches, with no parents to wake you up to send you to bed. Hearing a glass clink down on the coffee table in front of him, Alec opened his blurry eyes.

“Good morning Alexander.”

“Did I fall asleep?” He asked, scrubbing a hand roughly over his face.

“We both did.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how tired I must have been.” Sitting up, Alec picked up the coffee mug in front of him and took a large sip. “I swear you’re not boring, and you didn’t put me to sleep.”

“You think I’d be mad that you fell asleep on my lap? While I gave you a massage? Alexander, I’d be insulted if you didn’t feel relaxed enough to sleep.”

Happy when Magnus settled next to him with a mug of his own, Alec leaned back again the couch. “Did you sleep ok?”

“I slept fine. I could even get used to your little snores.”

“Hey,” Alec murmured, glaring at Magnus over his coffee cup, “I don’t snore.” 

Alec took a large sip of coffee, while Magnus started searching through his pockets. He hadn’t taken the time last night to look at what the other man was wearing, but Alec could tell it probably cost more than his couch. The shirt was covered in buttons, and rivets, and fashionably placed strips of leather, with the pants artfully torn.

“Alexander.”

Dragging his eyes back up, Alec could see the amusement flickering over Magnus’ face. “I was listening.” Realizing Magnus still looked skeptical, Alec laughed at himself. “In my defense, I haven’t had enough coffee yet.”

“I said I was surprised how quickly you fell asleep last night.”

Leaning back on the couch, Alec thought back about how yesterday played out. It was almost a hell on earth kind of day, where everything went wrong. But having something there to talk to about it? Who listened to the endless babbling, without telling him he has to be better, faster, smarter, simply because he was the eldest.

“Magnus, I uh, I’m glad you came by last night.” Lowering his eyes to focus on his coffee, Alec finished what was left and got up to make another, only stopping when Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

“I am too. It certainly sounded like yesterday was rough.”

“It was!”

“Well, I have a cure all for bad days.” When Alec simply looked skeptical, Magnus continued. “I’m serious! 100% proven, satisfaction guaranteed!”

“Oh yeah? What’s your secret?” 

When Magnus plucked his coffee cup out of his hands, and placed them on the coffee table, Alec couldn’t help but smile. And smiled harder when Magnus started to draw their faces closer together.

“But I have morning-“ Breaking off when Magnus pressed their lips together, Alec sighed into the kiss when Magnus slid his hand to cup the back of Alec’s head, pressing their lips tighter together. Alec slid to the floor to kneel in front of Magnus, stretching up to draw their chests closer together. 

Enjoying the last few nips, and allowing Magnus to pull back, Alec slid his hands from Magnus’ waist, down to rest on his thighs.

“So do I.” Magnus murmured against his lips.

In confusion, Alec pulled back to get a better look at Magnus’ face. “You what?”

Laughing, Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec’s forehead before standing up, taking their coffee cups with him. “I have morning breath too.”

Laughing, Alec trailed after Magnus to the kitchen, and watched while Magnus poured them both another cup. “Looks like you know your way around my kitchen better than I do.”

“Luckily it’s a similar layout. And everything is so well organized!”

“I blame Jace for that.”

When Magnus added three scoops of sugar and so much cream his coffee turned white, Alec shook his head. He was contemplating what to do for breakfast, when the alarm went off in his bedroom.

“Shit!” Alec exclaimed. “It’s Tuesday. I have a class at 8.”

“Well, then waffles are out.” Magnus said, putting his coffee back down. “I should go.”

“Rain check?” Alec couldn’t believe his daring when he reached across to grab hold of Magnus’ hand. “Maybe I could come by tonight?”

“You know where I live.” Magnus said, drawing Alec down for one more brief kiss. "I'll be home after 5."

-

It was later that afternoon during a very boring lecture on the history of political philosophy, with a focus stretching back to Aristophanes ‘The Clouds,’ when Alec had time to contemplate more of what was going on with him and Magnus. It certainly had taken him by surprise. Granted, he’d never felt attracted to any of the girls he knew back home, so did that make him gay? Izzy certainly didn’t seem surprised, which probably means that Jace wouldn’t be either. But how did they know something about him that he didn’t? That he had never even thought of in a dream, never mind in real life?

Last night was amazing. He already knew that Magnus made him feel more comfortable, but for Magnus to so easily lull him to sleep, on a couch no less, was a feat in itself.

Tapping his pencil against his notes, Alec shifted in his seat. Thoughts of Magnus drew his mind to other memories. Like Magnus’ lips on his own. Or their bodies pressed up against each other the other night. Alec couldn’t remember a time when he had been so hard and turned on in his life. 

Trying to shift subtly, Alec readjusted himself. The man wasn’t even here, and the memory of him was enough to have him half hard.

Realizing the class was already over, Alec laughed at himself.

Distraction via Magnus: 1  
Concentration on school work: 0

Today seemed much shorter than yesterday, Alec thought. Jotting down the last few notes from the slide, Alec started to pack up his notes, his brain switching into overdrive now that it wasn’t half distracted with school. 

Izzy and Jace didn’t mind, but he couldn’t imagine what their parents would think if they knew.

-

It was that thought that carried him all the way home, through his shower, and changing into clothes to go over for the night.

Seriously though, what would his parents think? From a small bible town, where church every week was the minimal required, and the bible was preached from birth? Did his parents love him enough to overlook that?

Yes it was sudden. It’s not like him and Magnus had been seeing each other for that long. But Alec couldn’t help but realize that the times he had truly been happy had been when he was with Magnus. Even when they were just having a coffee together. Did that make him Magnus’ sexual? Gay? Bisexual? He had no idea. He didn’t know much at this point.

But what he did know, was that spending time with Magnus would probably help with the adrift at sea feeling. And the jitters. And the panic that maybe he didn’t truly know who he was, or who he wanted to be.

It was when Magnus opened the door and smiled, like he’d never seen a better person on his doorstep, that Alec felt that little bit of tension drift out of his shoulders. Being drawn into the apartment, Alec felt all thought drift out of his mind. There were no thoughts of due dates, of difficult conversations, and no worries about the future when he was in Magnus’ presence.

-

After eating way too much Chinese food, Alec and Magnus sprawled out on the couch, not wanting to move an inch.

“I wish I was wearing stretchy pants.” Magnus groaned.

Alec rolled his head against the back of the couch so he could see Magnus. “It’s your own fault. You said, and I quote, ‘My record is 8 egg rolls, I bet I could eat 10,’ or was that not you?”

“Ugh you should have stopped me. It’s not healthy to eat 10 egg rolls.” When Alec just grunted, Magnus continued. “Besides, you ate the entire container of fried rice.”

“Only because you challenged me about it!”

“Lame excuse.”

Grinning, Alec hauled himself upright. “You’re such a dork. I vote we don’t do food challenges. We’re too stubborn to admit defeat.”

“I second the motion!” Magnus said, miming pounding a gavel against Alec’s knee with a pair of chopsticks.

Alec groaned when he flopped back onto the couch. “None of me wants to move.”

“I don’t either.” When Magnus finally pulled himself upright, he glared at all the Chinese food containers scattered on the table. “I’ll get those in the morning.”

“Famous last words!”

“My word is my bond!” 

“Uh huh. Right.”

-

Later that night, when Alec was tucked into his own bed, stomach full of way too much food, and the memory of Magnus’ lips against his kissing him goodnight, he realized how at peace he felt. 

Today was so much better than yesterday.


	9. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to make a decision regarding Thanksgiving - is Magnus invited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very ambiguous Thanksgiving date, but it worked in my head when I wrote it? Forgive any inconsistencies, they are purely my own!
> 
> Thank you all for putting up with my slower than molasses going uphill in January updates!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next instalment.

Faster than Alec had planned, Thanksgiving was almost upon them. He hadn’t told Magnus that his siblings were coming to visit. And he hadn’t told his siblings that things were getting pretty serious with Magnus. Well, as serious as could be when they hadn’t touched each other besides kissing since that first date against the wall.

Not that Alec wasn’t interested. He was. And he was pretty sure Magnus was interested. It just hadn’t worked out the same way again. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember how they had ended up pressed against the wall. It still made him quiver to think about how he had been touched, how it had felt touching another man.

Did it still count as a relationship if neither of them declared anything officially? Was one of them supposed to specifically ask if they were a monogamous item? Alec figured it would be the guy’s job to broach that subject, but in a relationship between two men, which guy was the one to bite the proverbial bullet? Alec had zero experience in this arena, and had absolutely no clue how to proceed. And there were only so many questions he felt comfortable asking Izzy. She’d probably just laugh at him at this point. Besides, she kept asking him how things were going, and he kept giving non-answers. He didn’t know how things were going! Was feeling this lost normal?

Would it be rude to have Izzy and Jace over for Thanksgiving as planned without letting Magnus know? Should he invite Magnus? Or would that be weird? They’d only really been together for less than a month, was that too soon to meet part of the family? Magnus never talked about any family on his side, but said his friends were basically his family. And Alec had met most of them. So maybe meeting two of his siblings would be good? He talked about them often enough, Magnus sometimes said he felt like he knew them already. 

Scrubbing both hands over his face and through his hair, Alec felt nervous. Looking at the calendar on his desk, he saw he had 3 days to sort out his shit. And 3 days did not feel like it was going to be enough.

-

It was official: Alec was screwed. Izzy and Jace were in a car and on their way to see him. ETA 5 hours. And he hadn’t talked to Magnus yet. He kept looking at his phone, typing out the bones of a text that his siblings were coming, but kept deleting it before he sent it. Everything he tried, seemed too asinine. Or stupid. Or ridiculous. Something. He didn’t know. But he was 95% sure that it was time for his boyfriend (dare he use that term?) to meet 2 of the most important people in his life. 

It wasn’t until the end of class that Alec realized he hadn’t heard a word that Dr. Banks said the entire lecture. But he did tune in when she reminded them about the “Who am I?” assignment due on Tuesday when classes resumed. The one he kept looking at, and hadn’t typed a single word. It was amazing how much you thought you knew yourself, until someone asked questions about who you were, how you viewed yourself and the world around you. Alec found the exercise interesting, and yet deeply intrusive at the same time. It felt like he was a worm on a hook, wiggling to get free but unable to.

On his walk home, Alec mentally went through the conversation he intended to have with Magnus, with different possible conversation conclusions:

Possible Conclusion 1: Magnus would join them for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night (preferred option).  
Possible Conclusion 2: Magnus would not join them for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night, but would meet his siblings Sunday morning (second best option).  
Possible Conclusion 3: Magnus would be insulted that he wasn’t immediately already on the guest list, and would sulk in his apartment until after his siblings left Monday.  
Possible Conclusion 4: Magnus thought they were just friends with benefits, and did not want a relationship with him, so why would he want to meet his siblings (worst possible option).

Not even stopping at his apartment to drop his backpack off, Alec walked right up to Magnus’ door. He was both delighted and yet not, that Magnus answered right away. (Internally, Alec felt he could have mastered the conversation with just one more minute by himself to hash things out.) But the point was now moot.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, pulling Alec into the apartment by the strap of his backpack. “Just the man I was hoping to see.”

“Hey Magnus.” Alec murmured, leaning down as Magnus stretched up for their lips to meet in a brief kiss. He was perfectly happy when Magnus looped their fingers together and drew him into the living room and down to sit together on the couch. Being near Magnus always helped settle his mind. Alec let his mind ratchet down as Magnus toyed with his fingers, weaving their fingers together, and drawing random shapes on his palm. 

Taking a deep breath, Alec decided it was now or never, and stared purposefully down at their hands. “Magnus, it’s Thanksgiving this weekend, and Izzy and Jace are coming to visit.”

“I see.”

When Alec felt Magnus pull his hands away, Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ tighter, pulling the other man’s hands closer to look at all of his rings while he spoke. “I wanted to ask you to come over and have Thanksgiving dinner with us tomorrow night. I don’t know what we are to each other, and we haven’t been hanging out for long, but I want you to meet them. I think it’s right for my boyfriend to meet part of my family.”

Gulping down the bile that kept threatening to come up, Alec took a quick peek up at Magnus’ eyes, and felt his shoulders melt down. Judging by the warmth in Magnus’ eyes, he worried for nothing. Typical.

When Magnus pulled his hands away this time, Alec let him go. He was pleased when Magnus shifted up onto his knees, and his hands found their way to cradle either side of his face. Closing his eyes as Magnus brushed his thumb over his lips, Alec let himself sink farther into the armrest behind him.

“Your boyfriend huh.”

“Are we?”

“Alexander, I thought you were going to tell me to make myself scarce honestly. I wasn’t sure if you had told them about us. We don’t need to rush anything.”

“Izzy knows a little bit. She said it wasn’t a surprise to her that I liked a guy. Said she suspected for a long time that I wasn’t interested in girls.”

“Are you ready for them to know about me?”

“Yeah. I think I am honestly. I’m know I’m not ready for my parents. But Izzy, Jace and I are the three musketeers, right down to the all for one and one for all bit. I think they’ll be happy, to see me happy.”

Alec reached up and pulled Magnus down over him, each of them shifting their bodies for Magnus to rest his full weight against Alec’s chest. Letting his hands wander over the strong muscles he felt on Magnus’ back, Alec sighed when Magnus tucked his head into the crook of his neck.

“I’d be very happy to meet your siblings Alexander. I’m glad you want me to.”

“I don’t know if you’ll still be thanking me after you meet them Mags. They’ll probably threaten you with possible death and dismemberment to see if they can make you crack. They’re kind of blood thirsty.”

“They can do what they want, I have a very strong, very handsome man as my back up.” Magnus joked, pulling his head up to look Alec in the eye.

Grinning, Alec brushed their lips together. “You think I’ll pick your side over theirs?”

“If you know what’s good for you, you will.”

“I think I need some more convincing.” Alec murmured, thoroughly enjoying how Magnus was basically flush against him. Letting his hands trail down Magnus’ sides, he slid his fingers under the hem of Magnus’ shirt, letting his fingers draw senseless patterns over bare skin. 

When Magnus pressed their lips together harder, Alec could feel how hard Magnus was for him already through the thick denim of his jeans. Listening to the frustrated huff when Magnus couldn’t get to the bare skin of Alec’s chest, Alec broke their lips apart to laugh.

“Why is your bloody shirt so tight?” Magnus grumbled.

“It’s caught on my backpack.”

“You’re still… Off. Take it off right now.”

Shifting quickly, Alec stripped of his backpack and shirt, and was thoroughly pleased to watch Magnus grasp the back collar of his shirt and pull it off. Pressing his hands against Magnus’ chest, feeling the muscles flex and move as Magnus leaned into his touch, Alec couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his lips. Realizing that Magnus was waiting for him to make the next move, Alec grabbed onto strong shoulders, and dragged Magnus back down, feeling the breath escape him when Magnus dropped down.

But all Alec could think, was heaven. Feeling Magnus’ bare chest pressed against his own rivalled their last encounter in its intensity. He couldn’t believe that being pressed up against another man’s chest could make his hands shake, and his breath stutter.

Alec let out a gasp when Magnus broke their lips apart, and used one hand to move Alec’s jaw up and out of his way to begin to trail kisses down his neck. Feeling those lips trail nips mixed with open mouthed kisses made him squirm against the couch cushions, hands running over Magnus’ shoulders, trying to find something to hold onto and ground himself. It was a particularly sharp nip just above his belt buckle that made Alec grasp onto Magnus’ hair, ruining the spikey hairstyle Magnus had been sporting this evening, needing something to anchor him so he didn’t embarrass himself right then and there.

“Mags please!” Alec moaned, “I need you.”

Hearing his own belt buckle clink open, and knowing it was Magnus undressing him, made Alec’s legs shake so badly, he wasn’t sure he would be able to lift his hips for long when Magnus grabbed onto the waist of his jeans and pulled down. Feeling his cock twitch as the cool air of the room hit him, Alec realized that Magnus must have grabbed his boxers along with his jeans. Alec allowed Magnus to lift one leg over his shoulder, and push the other leg to hang off the edge of the couch. Realizing how exposed he was in this position, Alec closed his eyes to hide how nervous he was.

When Alec heard Magnus murmur his name, he opened them to look down the length of his body at the man currently resting between his legs. Swallowing heavily, Alec watched Magnus, as if in slow motion, glide his tongue up the underside of his cock, twirl his tongue around the tip, before Magnus swallowed his cock down. Feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Magnus’ throat, and then slide further in, Alec fisted Magnus’ hair in one hand and the couch cushion in the other. Tightening his grasp of hair, Alec felt Magnus’ moan travel down his cock and right into his balls.

“Oh my God, Magnus.” When Alec felt Magnus begin to glide his mouth up and down his cock, Alec couldn’t hold back his moans. Feeling the wet, moist heat of Magnus’ mouth wrapped around him was indescribably erotic. Alec could already feel how close he was to the edge, unsure how much longer he would be able to hold himself back.

Feeling Magnus’ long fingers drift to his balls, Alec felt his cock twitch as Magnus began to roll his balls in his hand, massaging the delicate skin of his perineum. Alec could feel himself drawing in tight, knowing he was dangling right on the edge.

“Mags I’m close,” Alec panted, I’m so close.”

Feeling a finger slide down the spit slick skin of his balls, down to his hole and press gently inside him, Alec couldn’t help the sudden thrust of his cock deeper into Magnus’ mouth as he came. Lost in each pulse his cock gave, thoroughly enjoying his orgasm, it took Alec a few moments to realize he was holding Magnus against him like his life depended on it. Trying to release his fingers from Magnus’ hair, Alec realized Magnus was moaning and rolling his hips against the couch as he was held down over Alec’s cock. 

When Alec could finally breathe again, Alec used Magnus’ hair to draw the other man up his body and into a deep kiss. Alec felt his spent cock shudder as he tasted himself on the other man’s mouth.

“Your turn.” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips. Confused when Magnus chuckled, Alec pulled back to get a better look at his face. “What’s funny?”

“I uh,” Magnus cleared his throat, “already came.” 

“Oh?” 

Magnus leaned down to steal one more kiss before laying back down, covering Alec like a blanket. “Just after you did actually. Your hands in my hair, holding me the way you were, was just what I needed.”

Smiling, Alec felt his cheeks flush. “I worried I was hurting you, I kept trying to tell my hand to let go, but I don’t think I was quite in control right then.”

“I like you out of control.”

“Yeah well, maybe one day I’ll get you to lose yours.”

“Oh Alexander, I look forward to it.”

-

After spending a bit more time wrapped around each other, Alec got up, and shrugged back into his clothes, realizing that he had no idea what time it was anymore, and should probably get back to his apartment to get ready for his siblings. Of course, Magnus had to steal a few more kisses before Alec was allowed to walk out the door.

So it was with kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks that Alec let himself into his apartment and dropped his backpack at the door, and froze at the sight of a pair of heels and large boots that didn’t belong to him.

“Hello big brother, did you just get out of school this late?”


	10. Ladies and Gentlemen, A Tap-dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Izzy and Jace are here, and Alec looks a little bit worse for wear. What are the odds that he will get out of this unscathed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, the chapter kind of ran away on me. I'm not 100% on it, but couldn't stare at it any longer.
> 
> I don't have a beta (obviously), so all mistakes are my own. If you find something glaring, let me know!

At first, the entirety of Alec’s mind was a complete blank, like static on the television when the cable got knocked out. Then it was full of a whole bunch of swears, linked together in an endless loop, being screamed at top volume from a bull horn. When some form of sensible thought returned, Alec realized he had absolutely no good explanation of why he was showing up so late from school without completely embarrassing himself and Magnus. How bloody late did he stay at Magnus’ that his siblings beat him to the apartment? What time was it?

Giving himself a pep talk, Alec figured if he could make it seem like he was really tired from studying all day, maybe Izzy wouldn’t give him the third degree tonight, and he would be able to come up with a rational explanation by tomorrow morning.

Fat chance of that, Alec thought to himself. He had just finished telling Magnus that Izzy and Jace were a bloodthirsty lot, there was no way he was going to escape this unscathed. But if he could stall long enough to think, he might be able to come up with a plausible story faster. Cue the mission impossible theme song here, Alec thought to himself.

“Uh, yeah. Ran late. What time did you guys get here?” Alec said, bending down to take off his shoes so he wouldn’t have to look at his siblings. Which was probably a bad idea, considering he was praying the back of his neck did not look as red as it felt. 

“Alec.”

Moving into the kitchen, Alec grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, taking a few sips to try and push his rapidly beating heart back down into his chest, and to hopefully soothe his swollen lips. “You should have messaged me; I would have come back earlier.”

“We thought you were going to come home earlier tonight to spend some time with us! We left super early and everything!”

Moving into the living room, Alec noticed that Izzy was sitting on the couch filing her nails, and Jace was sitting across from her on the ottoman, tapping some semblance of a beat out on the drum pad in front of him. Alec decided to go for casual and dropped down onto the far end of the couch, crossing one ankle over his knee. He usually sat like that right?

“I’m sorry Iz! I didn’t even notice how late it got.”

“Dude I called you! Three times!” Jace tossed the drum pad down on the floor in favour of waving his phone at Alec. “I even left you messages.” Pulling up the call list, Jace proceeded to show Alec each call, getting snarky by the time he showed the last one, where the call had immediately gone to voicemail.

Feeling his face flush, Alec cleared his throat. “I’m sorry ok? I didn’t even hear my phone. You know I’ve been excited about you guys coming back here for months.”

Knowing his brother, Alec decided to pull a trump card that would get Jace off his back. “As penance, I’ll let you reorganize the hall closet to your standards.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Laughing when Jace decided to bull doze right into him for a hug instead of containing his excitement, Alec wiped a proverbial hand across his brow. He was already down one sibling, and it hadn’t been too hard. Now he had one to go.

Looking at Izzy, Alec could see her smiling at the two of them. Realizing he hadn’t seen his siblings in almost two months, Alec took a closer look at her face. She still looked like Izzy, and yet she didn’t. She still had that aura about her that she was perfectly put together, not a hair out of place. And yet she seemed almost sad, like the last two months hadn’t been easy. Giving Jace the same look when he let up, Alec could see some changes in his brother as well. He was still a little bit of a wild child, with his undercut and leather pants, but Jace seemed to stand straighter, the movements of his hands sharper and more sure of themselves.

Feeling a pang in his heart, he realized his siblings were starting to grow up without him. It’s not like he was seeing big changes, but still. They weren’t the same as when they had left him here in the big city while they returned home. Routine phone calls and facetime sessions only showed so much apparently. He couldn’t help but wonder what else had changed beneath the surface.

“Where is your phone? I’m surprised you aren’t checking to see if I called you too!”

“You would have told me if you had.” Huffing a breath out, Alec reached for his back pocket where he always kept his phone and tried to hide his alarm when he couldn’t find it. “Shit.” Alec mumbled softly to himself, hoping Izzy with her supersonic hearing wouldn’t hear that.

“Where are you going?” Izzy called after him, as he went to hunt through his backpack.

Coming up empty handed, Alec raked his fingers through his hair. “Fuck where is my phone?”

“When did you have it last?” Izzy lifted a brow, typing something quickly on her phone, before glancing up as Alec settled back down next to her.

“I had it in class this afternoon, because I had it when you guys messaged you were 5 hours away. I swear I had it when I left school. The only time it could have fallen out, would be….” Thinking back, Alec realized there was only one time it could have fallen out of his pocket – when Magnus had dragged his pants down to suck his cock. And he was NOT going to tell his siblings that. Nope. Not going to happen.

“I’ll have to retrace my steps. Maybe someone picked it up for me.” Alec prayed in his head that Magnus would find it and drop it in his mailbox. He always woke up before Jace and Izzy, so it would be easy to say he found it at the bottom of his backpack when he checked in the morning.

“So you were studying this whole time?” Izzy changed tack.

Alec shrugged, watching as Jace went back to his tapping. “Yeah, it seems endless. Every time I finish studying one thing, or finish one assignment, another one pops up before I can even turn around. School is driving me crazy.”

“That’s not good big brother. You need to take care of yourself, since we aren’t here to help. It’s a good thing you have us to hang out with all weekend. I think a break from school is just what the doctor ordered.” 

“I’m glad you guys are here. I missed you.”

“We missed you too!” Izzy commented, reaching forward to tug the back collar of his shirt straight around his neck. “Although I can’t say I missed that shirt, it’s horribly frayed. Although, you probably didn’t even notice that, since you didn’t even notice the whole thing is inside out.”

“It’s what?” Hastily reaching back to feel his collar, Alec realized his sister was right. His shirt was inside out. How the hell did he not notice that when he was getting dressed?

Probably because his brain was fried from one of the best orgasms in his entire history and his mouth was a little bit too preoccupied with Magnus’, his brain unhelpfully supplied.

Playing it cool, Alec let go of his collar and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Damn I didn’t even notice. No one told me all day.”

“Must not have a lot of friends in your classes.”

“Well, sort of.” Alec defended. He wasn’t about to let Izzy think badly of some of his classmates, simply because he was lying through his teeth. “I have a couple people in each class that I study with. Sebastian is probably my most frequent study partner.”

“How often do you guys study together?”

Knowing Izzy was starting to dig, Alec decided to play as close to the truth as possible. “We usually study for a few hours on the weekends, but since you guys are here, we decided to change up the schedule a bit, so we wouldn’t have to meet up until next weekend.”

Izzy stretched out her fingers, taking a good look at the nails on her right hand before switching the file to the other side. “So instead of studying on the weekend and losing time with us, you decided to study late tonight and lose time with us?”

Alec couldn’t help but growl, this really wasn’t going his way. “No Iz. No. I didn’t mean to stay late ok, it just happened. You’re making me feel like an ass here.”

“You look like ass so it fits.” Izzy remarked. “What on earth have you been doing with yourself? You’re clothing style makes it look like you got mugged on your way home, with how your pocket is hanging out like that.”

“I didn’t get mugged.” Alec interrupted. “Lay off my clothes.”

“No, we are going to do some shopping tomorrow, pick up a few things. Your shirt is frayed and inside out, god knows what it actually looks like. You need at least two decent sweaters, and pants. Did you tuck the pant leg into the top of your sock so I wouldn’t see there’s a rip there too?”

“I’ve been busy ok.” Looking down at himself, Alec noticed everything Izzy had noticed. Note to self, perform clothing scan, and be more cognizant of appearance before meeting anyone. Apparently Magnus took what little care Alec had for how he looked, and tossed it out the window.

“What has kept you so busy?”

Feeling like lightning just struck his brain, Alec remembered the psych assignment. Perfect reason to be stressed, right? There was no way anyone would have an easy time answering those questions.

“I have this assignment for one of my classes, and it’s been hell trying to finish it.”

“But you’re a genius! What’s the assignment?” Jace blurted in.

“It’s horrible. My psych prof has this zany assignment every semester, and this semester is all about who we are as people. I don’t know what she actually expects us to put down, but her questions range from why we picked our major, to what our mission is in life. I’m 21, I don’t have a mission.”

Izzy pursed her lips. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“That’s not the worst part! Those are the easy ones.” Alec whined. “Then she wants to know what our most difficult challenge has been to date, and who we are when our friends aren’t looking, a hobby we like that we don’t share with anyone else, and –“

“Like the poetry you write that you won’t let us read?” Jace interrupted.

Rolling his eyes, Alec reached out to push the drum pad off his brother’s lap. “Yeah like that you jerk. But I think the hardest question is what we want out of a spouse, and how they would fit into our family. Again, 21 here. Bit early to get us thinking that far down the road I would think.”

“Rough assignment bro.”

“Right?”

As long winded as that story had been, it was when Izzy put the nail file down and fixed her full attention on him that Alec realized that he had never been, nor would he ever be able to pull the wool over his sister’s eyes. And that every question she had asked, she was just waiting for him to make a mistake so she could pounce. She knew that he was lying and stalling, and she knew that he knew that she knew. 

Seriously Izzy had to have been a bloody cat in a previous life, who enjoyed playing with a mouse before she finally decided whether or not she was going to eat it. This was not good.

It took Alec a moment to realize that the frantic knocking at the door was not his heart hammering against his ribs. When he did, Alec hauled himself up from the couch and raced to the door to look through the peep hole. Realizing Magnus was on the other side looking frantic, Alec hauled the door open.

Reaching towards him, Alec felt what was left of his nerves combust when he saw the deep lines between Magnus’ eyes and how deep the frown around his mouth was. It didn’t matter that his siblings were staring holes in the back of his neck from the couch, or that this wasn’t the way he had envisioned them meeting each other, all that mattered was Magnus never looking so worried again. “What’s wrong?”

“I kept hearing this buzzing under the couch and found your phone. It looks like you have a bunch of missed calls and voicemails from Jace, and it looks like Isabelle tried to call a few times but hung up before I could answer. Then this text came in saying ‘10-33’, which makes absolutely no sense to me. You should call them back, they must be stuck on the road somewhere.”

Blinking rapidly, Alec realized he had never had his sister fooled. Not even for a second. Turning to look back, Alec could see the smirk that was plastered across his sister’s face. Watching her get up and move towards them, Alec couldn’t help but move his body in front of Magnus like a shield, hoping that that might lessen the onslaught he was sure was coming.

“You must be Magnus.” Isabelle stated, sticking her hand between Alec and the door, and pushing him out of the way, to hold her hand out in front of Magnus. “I’m Izzy.”

Feeling adrift, Alec watched as Magnus reached out to clasp his sisters’ hand, drawing it up to place a kiss just above her knuckles. 

“Oh you’re here! I have heard a lot about you Isabelle. Alexander speaks highly of you.”

“Does he really?” Izzy commented.

At the same time, Jace yelled from the living room, “What am I chopped liver? I’m Jace by the way.”

Following Izzy as she pulled Magnus back into the living room, Alec couldn’t help but realize how far out of touch this evening had gone from the original plan. Which was to spend a quiet night with his siblings, before going to bed, and dealing with the Thanksgiving shopping and cooking in the morning, and worrying about Magnus meeting his siblings that night. Then it turned into an impromptu amazing night with Magnus, which really turned out better than he had ever hoped it could. He couldn’t believe that he had asked to introduce Magnus to his siblings as his boyfriend. When did he get to daring? 

Then it turned into the getting the fourth degree from Izzy, trying to make up an obviously horrible and unbelievable story about studying late, which then turned into Magnus meeting Izzy and Jace far sooner than he had planned.

“What on earth does ’10-33’ mean?” Magnus asked.

Sliding her arm into Magnus’ to tow him towards the couch, Izzy laughed. “Alec was such a keener growing up, he made us learn all the police 10 codes for our area. Which in hindsight was probably more to do with how we had a scanner, and could avoid getting picked up at the parties we went to if we knew what the cops were talking about. But anyways, a 10-33 means ‘needs immediate assistance.’ Which I figured he needed, since he was crashing and burning with his lame story of where he has been for the past few hours.”

Alec felt his face flush completely when Magnus turned back to look at him from where he was ensconced on the couch next to Izzy. 

“Oh yes? And where was my dear Alexander?”

“I believe he said he was studying. Isn’t that what he said Jace?”

“Yep, he said he was studying.”

“Guys –“

“Hmmm interesting.” Magnus interrupted. “I guess he could call what we were doing studying. It involved all of his focus after all.”

Listening to Izzy and Jace snicker, Alec sighed. “Seriously Mags?” 

“Alright! It’s my fault he was late. He stopped by after class, and I didn’t want him to leave. I rarely get time with him when he isn’t trying to run out the door to study. I got selfish.”

Izzy laughed. “Because it’s you, we’ll let it slide for tonight. As long as you join us for Thanksgiving tomorrow. From what Alec told me once, you cook like a dream.”

Listening to the laugher from the couch as Magnus entertained them with stories of his exploits, which apparently included a story of how he had single-handedly saved his employers fashion show thanks to his obvious taste and expertise of makeup and lighting, Alec couldn’t really find a problem with how things had turned out. So far, it seemed like Izzy and Jace liked Magnus, and Magnus liked them. Alec felt his shoulders drift down from being held up near his ears for so long.

And while Alec knew the real story, that Magnus had noticed that the makeup artist’s distress when she learned that her father was being admitted to intensive care following a horrible car accident and had taken over her job so she could be with him. And that he was embellishing the story quite a bit (I mean really, who would believe that Oscar de la Renta had kissed his hand and promised him a vacation in Italy anytime he wanted one), Alec couldn’t help the grin when Magnus turned to give him a wink. The man may be a bit of a drama queen, but he couldn’t imagine introducing anyone else to his siblings, and having it go so well.

Maybe it was his planning that was flawed? Every time he seemed to have a plan, it all seemed to go up in smoke.

Grabbing several bottles of water and some popcorn, Alec realized he may as well settle in for a few hours with his favourite people. Magnus had charmed his siblings just as fast as he had charmed Alec, and now it seemed like there was no turning back. Leaning forward to snag a handful of popcorn before Jace ate the entire bag, Alec felt Magnus’ hand dart out to brush against the tag hanging outside of his collar.

“Alexander, did you know your shirt is inside out.”

Alec couldn’t help but glance up at Magnus’ lost expression when Izzy and Jace burst out laughing, and he couldn’t help but laugh along with them. Really, at this point, the proverbial cat was out of the bag anyways.

-

Later that night when Alec was curled up on the sofa sleeper next to Jace, listening to him snore like a chainsaw, Alec let his mind wander to how surreal the last few months had been. He realized that he was starting to feel more at home in his own skin than he had ever felt before. That he didn’t feel the need anymore to hide behind this invisible shield, or censor what he wanted to say because he knew his parents wouldn’t like it. Out here, far away from their clutches, Alec realized how unhappy he had been while following every single one of their edicts. Not that he hated them for it, he wouldn’t be this far in school, or have the discipline to get his work done without their influence. 

But it was nice to be himself for a change, in a place where he could finally discover what that even meant. Horrible sweaters and all.


	11. Start the Morning Off Right, the Rest of the Day Doesn't Truly Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Magnus meets Izzy and Jace, and getting groceries for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short (I'm sorry), but I wanted to get something out, since Alec's psych assignment is probably going to drive me crazy before I finally just give up and post it haha

By 5 am the next morning, Alec remembered why he had always refused to share a bed with Jace during their family trips. Not only did his brother snore, but he was an absolute blanket hog, and Alec’s feet felt like popsicles.

By 6 am, he couldn’t lay there anymore. Tossing the sliver of blanket that Jace had left him aside, Alec tiptoed to the kitchen and contemplated coffee. 

On one hand, Jace and Izzy usually slept like the dead, and would probably not wake up with the sound of him boiling water and grinding the beans for the press. But on the other, they would probably wake up as soon as they smelled the coffee brewing and then complain about how it was way too dark out to be upright. Apparently being ok with being up at all hours of the night to party did not translate to a pleasant disposition at waking up super early. Whether or not both had zero sunlight. Or he could sit at the kitchen table (and therein remain safe from criticism) until they woke up naturally, but he would have a hard time being productive for the rest of the day without his morning cup of java. Decisions would have to be made here.

Feeling his phone vibrate in the pocket of his sweatpants, Alec smiled to see Magnus’ name on the display. Opening the message, Alec noticed it was a picture of two coffee mugs on a counter, steam rising, with the caption ‘Need this? Door’s open.’

Not even bothering to reply or put on shoes, Alec snuck out into the hallway, closing the door as gently as possible and hurried down the hall, letting himself into Magnus’ apartment. 

Walking into the kitchen, Alec grabbed the one mug left on the counter, so he could continue further into the living space to find his boyfriend.

‘My boyfriend’, Alec thought to himself, ‘is it weird that even thinking of calling him that makes me giddy?’

Stopping at the entry to the living room, Alec couldn’t help but take the view in as the sun began to rise. Magnus was standing in front of the balcony door wearing a pair of loose pants and a long sleeve shirt. Taking in the other man’s outline, Alec was impressed with how broad his shoulders were, and how straight he stood, even this early in the morning.

Coming up beside him, it looked like Magnus had just gotten up himself. His hair soft and loose, and he had no makeup anywhere on his face. Looking closer, Alec couldn’t help but think how much gentler and softer Magnus appeared, especially with those sleepy eyes pointed at him.

Smiling at Magnus, Alec tapped their coffee mugs together. “You are a lifesaver, you know that.”

Magnus just hummed and took a sip of coffee.

Taking a sip himself, Alec relished the strong flavour, and made a mental note to figure out what kind of coffee Magnus used, because it was much better than his own. He was pretty sure a spoon could stand up in the middle of the cup unaided. Just the way he liked it.

“I was contemplating taking my life into my own hands and making coffee when you messaged. You aren’t usually alive this early. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a message from you before 8.”

“Isabelle warned me that if you woke them up too early like you used to back home, then I wouldn’t get to see you anymore, because you would be dead and buried. I didn’t want that, and I was sure you didn’t either. So, I did what any sane man would do, and set an alarm.”

“Well, I feel blessed then.”

“As you should!” Magnus murmured, tilting his head to rest against Alec’s shoulder. “I lost a good amount of beauty sleep this morning because of you.”

Wrapping his free arm to hang low around Magnus’ waist, Alec kept his eyes out on the horizon. “You never need beauty sleep to be beautiful.”

-

Leaving Jace behind to reorganize the hall closet to his heart’s content, Alec and Izzy headed off to the grocery store down the block to pick up dinner supplies. He hadn’t told Izzy yet, but he had asked Magnus to take over the cooking – he wasn’t thrilled about spending the rest of the weekend dying in bed because Izzy poisoned them all. Tucking his hands deep into the pockets of his coat, and his chin beneath the collar, Alec cursed how much colder it seemed when the wind blew up.

But he had to admit, the morning had started out so well, he almost felt warm on the inside. Spending time with Magnus in the morning might be his new favourite thing. Magnus was usually such a ball of energy, wandering around the apartment, moving the décor around, or playing with material spread all over the living room. But seeing him sleepy and cuddly was a treat. He would have to wake the man up early more often. 

Alec felt a blush spread across his face at what that thought could imply. 

Thanking his lucky stars that the walk was short, Alec grabbed a cart, trailing after Izzy as she went up and down the aisle’s, dropping items in and crossing them off the list. The grocery store was shockingly empty for Thanksgiving weekend, and Alec was pleasantly surprised. Shopping with Izzy could take forever since she got distracted by every label, and he didn’t fancy spending hours wandering aisle’s to then spend hours in the checkout.

“So?” Izzy asked as she debated between two different brands of stuffing.

“So what?” 

“So how was your morning?”

“Fine…” Alec commented, looking sideways at his sister.

“Just fine?”

Leaning forward on the cart handrail, Alec simply waited. Izzy would get to whatever point she wanted to make if he stared at her long enough. He had brought them coffee from the shop downstairs to cover him being out of the apartment so early, so he was pretty sure he had covered his tracks this time.

“Well, I figured since I gave you a good opportunity to spend some early morning time with your boyfriend, I’d get a better story than just fine.”

“Damnit Izzy.” Alec growled, looking around and seeing a familiar profile out of the corner of his eye. He leveled a glare at his sister. “Keep your voice down!”

“What?” She said, finally picking a box of stuffing, and dropping it into the cart before heading off down the aisle.

Walking quickly to catch up, Alec took a quick look behind him. He was immediately thankful that Sebastian hadn’t seemed to spot them, and quickly turned the corner to the next aisle to catch up with Izzy.

“You can’t talk about…that…here, ok?”

“That? You didn’t seem to mind Magnus being over and meeting us last night. And don’t think Jace and I didn’t see you disappear out the door yourself for a few minutes after he left.”

Feeling his face flush, Alec realized that not much was going to be kept on the down low all weekend. Realizing if his siblings knew about his secret poetry writing AND sneaking out to get a few extra kisses from Magnus before bed last night, and that Izzy had plotted to get him extra time with Magnus this morning, there was no point in trying to hide anything anymore. But family knowing was different than the entire grocery store!

Reaching forward to wrap a hand around Izzy’s elbow Alec pulled her closer, so he could speak without being overheard. “It’s not that. I like that you guys met him. I do.” Alec dropped his eyes down to stare at his boots, feeling his sisters’ eyes right down to the bottom of his soul. “I just want to keep it to myself for a while, not broadcast all over the world.”

Seeing Izzy’s baffled look, Alec reaching down to pull a loose thread at the hem of his sweater. “It’s just so new.”

“Is that really why? Or is it because Magnus is a man?”

“Izzy.” He warned.

“Alec. Just don’t do what you usually do.”

“Which is?”

“Over think it.” 

“No, I don’t over think things.” Alec mumbled, pulling the thread completely out, dropping the hem of his sweater.

“Alec.”

Looking up to let his sister see how lost he felt, Alec was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug.

“It’s ok to feel lost big brother.” She murmured against his shoulder. “Do you want my advice?”

Dropping his chin to rest on top of her head, Alec returned her hug. “I don’t know. Do I?” Alec grabbed the hand that was currently digging into his ribs to tickle him. Bloody sisters.

“Yes, you do. Because when it comes to relationships, I know lots of things. So, ready for my genius advice?”

“Alright Iz, lay this genius advice on me.”

Izzy tilted her head up to make sure Alec was listening. “Talk to Magnus about it, so you can decide what you want to do together.”


End file.
